The Light Side
by vikingod
Summary: Obi-wan meets a fellow padawan and falls in love. but is evil lurking around the corner? RR
1. beginning

Part 1  
  
All was silent except for the gentle hum of lightsabers crashing. Two figures moved with agility and grace. Two men. Their robes flowed with them. The lightsabers glowed brightly. They attacked each other, but not with hatred. Instead, they were at peace, calm...  
  
"Good Obi-Wan, feel the force flow around you," Qui-Gon said, watching his young apprentice as he dueled with him.  
  
Obi-Wan continued his practice, expertly moved his saber which glowed whitish blue in the dark. He blocked every one of Qui-Gon's hits. Finally, they both deactivated their sabers and walked out towards the balcony. A week had passed since their fight with the unknown attacker. Obi-Wan remembered the devilish face with black and red tattoos, the one who had almost destroyed them...  
  
I should have been faster... then we would have beaten it Obi-Wan thought to himself. He looked up at his mentor, feeling guilt. His mentor was aging now and Obi-Wan did not know if his master could hold out against the creature again. His master had been badly bruised and battered. It's my fault we lost...  
  
"It is not your fault, Obi-Wan," Oui Gon suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"But Master, if only I had been faster. If only - ," Obi-Wan protested.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, but that creature had been well trained by the dark side of the force. He was pure evil and only had one goal in mind, to destroy us and capture the queen," Oui Gon responded.  
  
"I thought I was ready, I thought he could not possibly fight the both of us, but... he nearly killed us, Master," Obi-Wan said, looking up at Qui- Gon.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you fought well. But we must face him again and I'm sure he will return, to get his revenge. Remember, you still have much to learn, my young padawan," Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head.  
  
"What is it, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, noticing the smile on his mentor's face.  
  
"Well, there is still the matter of Anakin, he still wishes to rescue his mother," Qui-Gon looked at the stars.  
  
"But master, I thought that he cannot return there until he is a jedi, and even so, the council has still not granted permission for the boy to be trained," Obi-Wan pointed out.  
  
"That is why tomorrow we will be leaving for Coruscant. The council has devised a plan to retrieve Anakin's mother from Tatooine. It is my understanding that we will be going to Tatooine, along with another Jedi, actually a padawan like yourself," Qui-Gon said, trying to remember all the details of the mission.  
  
"Another padawan? Who is he?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I do not know, but this padawan is the apprentice of Mace Windu," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"Mace Windu?!" Obi-Wan thought.Why, he is one of the greatest Jedi Knights, just like Qui-Gon Jinn. Then that means, he will be a very good apprentice. I wonder how well...  
  
"Well, enough of that. We must be off to bed, for we have a big day tomorrow," Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yes, master, goodnight." Obi-Wan bowed and headed towards his chamber.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your Highness, it is Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."  
  
Amidala looked to see the three of them approaching.  
  
"Your Highness," said Qui-Gon as he, Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed down respectfully.  
  
"I have been notified of your departure to Coruscant, Qui-Gon," Amidala said.  
  
"Yes, your Highness, we are going there to discuss the matter of Anakin and his mother," Qui-Gon responded as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder.  
  
"Very well then. Have a safe journey and once again, I thank you all for saving Naboo," Amidala smiled with gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, your Highness," Qui-Gon smiled and the rest of them bowed down. He and Obi-Wan hurriedly walked towards the hangar. But as Qui Gon turned, he noticed that Anakin had not followed them.  
  
"What is it Anakin? Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are waiting for you," Amidala pointed out.  
  
"Well... I just wanted to say... I'll miss you a lot your High - ," Anakin started.  
  
"Oh Annie....must you be so formal now? You can call me Padme if you wish. Just because you know I'm a queen, dosen't mean things change, right?" Amidala smiled.  
  
"Ok Padme..., I'll really miss you and I promise I'll be back," Anakin said as he felt a tear run down his cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Annie. Take care," Amidala said as she wiped his tears and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Come Anakin, we must be on our way," Qui-Gon called out.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, realizing how much he liked Queen Amidala. He had been annoyed at first with Anakin for making them wait for him, but now he understood. He knew that Anakin might not see her again for a long time.  
  
"Yes, coming," Anakin quickly ran towards Qui-Gon.  
  
* * *  
  
Qui-Gon sat comfortably in a chair, sipping a cup of tea. The ship would be landing soon on Coruscant. He sighed. He knew he had to face the council again. The matter of the boy constantly clouded his mind. He knew Anakin was special and the council knew it too. Now, he wasn't quite sure if the council would agree to train him or not. But the council had agreed to rescue the boy's mother, so didn't that mean something? They were aware Shmi was important to Anakin.  
  
Shmi... Qui-Gon thought. How it had pained him to leave her behind on Tatooine. He smiled. He still remembered the way he had stared into her eyes. He knew he made her nervous, he had caught her staring at him. She knew that Anakin Skywalker was different. It had seemed as if he and Shmi shared this secret. From the moment Qui-Gon had seen Shmi, he had felt a wonderful warm feeling between them. If only I had bargained with Watto a little more... Qui-Gon thought to himself.  
  
"Sir?" came a voice behind him, interrupting his thoughts. Startled,Qui Gon turned around and saw the ship's pilot.  
  
"We will be landing in Coruscant soon," the pilot said.  
  
"Ah...yes...thank you," Qui-Gon responded. He looked at Obi-Wan. He looks very eager to meet this padawan, probably to see if the padawan is better than he is.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come in," said Yoda.  
  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked into the Jedi Council room and bowed. Qui-Gon spoke first. "Master Yoda, I have been told that Obi-Wan and I will be going to Tatooine to retrieve Anakin's mother."  
  
"Yes, Qui-Gon, but go along, you forget, will be apprentice of Mace Windu," Yoda said as he pointed to Mace Windu, who was seated next to him.  
  
"My apprentice will be joining you. I would come myself, but I must stay here and help unmask the identity of your attacker. Come, I will introduce you to Kirana. She is well trained. Right now, she is in the arena. She will be fighting against Si Greemba," Mace Windu gestured them to follow as he stood up from his seat.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears. A girl? Master Windu chose a girl to be his padawan? He hadn't expected this at all. I wonder how well she fights. Hmm...I wonder who she is.... 


	2. her names Kirana?

IM reposting this whole story in chapters. I will continue to post when I start getting some reviews.  
  
Part 2  
  
Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin followed Mace Windu and Yoda towards the arena. The doors opened and Obi-Wan could hear the audience cheering. He looked around. He saw many young faces and adults as well. Mace Windu pointed towards a row of seats that had not been taken. Obi-Wan took his seat, scanned the arena, and saw two young women who were preparing to fight. Both women bowed and activated their lightsabers. Obi-Wan was astonished at their speed and the graceful movements of the two female Jedi. The one on the right is especially quick, Obi-Wan thought to himself. He couldn't see her face. The girl moved with accuracy, every hit powerful and sharp.  
  
Kirana fought back with her lightsaber, quickly bringing it closer and closer to her opponent. She put her mind at ease until she felt every muscle in her body tuned into the force. She no longer concentrated on where she was; she let the force flow around her, like water. The duel became almost like dance, every move smooth. Finally, Si Greemba had enough and fell backwards, hitting the ground. Kirana gave her a warm smile and reached out her hand to help her friend up. Si Greemba smiled and gave Kirana a hug.  
  
"Good job, Kirana. You did it," said Si Greemba.  
  
"Thanks Si," replied Kirana as she and Si Greemba bowed to the audience who was cheering loudly. Everyone had been proud of her, but she knew that no one was more proud than Master Windu. She quickly ran towards him and bowed. Then she threw her arms around him, giving him a big hug. Mace Windu laughed and returned his affection.  
  
"Well done, my young padawan. I am very proud of you," he smiled proudly.  
  
"Very good, Kirana, strong in the force, you are. Felt the force, you did," said Yoda as he smiled.  
  
Kirana was surprised. She knew getting a compliment from Yoda was rare, so she felt delighted.  
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda," she said.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at Kirana. He had never seen anyone with so much beauty. She had straight, jet black hair and her eyes were a deep shade of purple. She had a heart-shaped face and a heart stopping smile.  
  
"Kirana, I would like you to meet Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi and young Anakin Skywalker. You will accompany them on the mission," said Mace Windu as he pointed to them.  
  
Kirana turned and for the first time, she noticed the two men and little boy seated next to Mace Windu. All three of them stood up. She carefully took note of their features. Qui-Gon Jinn was a tall, powerfully built man, with leonine features. His beard and mustache were close cropped and his long hair was pulled back and tied. Kirana smiled and bowed.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you, Master Jinn," said Kirana. Qui-Gon smiled. "You fought very well out there, young one. Your teacher has taught you well."  
  
"Thank you Master Jinn," said Kirana, returning his smile.  
  
Kirana next turned to Anakin Skywalker. He was small but compact and strong for his age. He had a mop of sandy blond hair and a baby face. Kirana thought he was adorable.  
  
"Why, hello Anakin. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Kirana as she shook Anakin's hand.  
  
Anakin grinned. "It's nice to meet you too. You fight really well."  
  
"Thanks Anakin," Kirana smiled.  
  
She finally focused her attention on the last man, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was shorter than Qui-Gon but he was strong, with short-cropped hair and a thin braid that hung loosely over his shoulder. She also noticed that he was incredibly handsome and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Kirana reached out her hand to shake his, giving him a smile. Obi-Wan smiled at her and then Kirana noticed that he had held her hand longer than necessary. Embarrassed, she quickly withdrew her hand from his. She looked at him and saw that he was staring directly into her eyes. Kirana blushed and looked at her feet and then back at Mace Windu. However, to her dismay, these actions had not gone unnoticed by her master or Qui-Gon. They both gave her an amused smile.  
  
"You will all be leaving soon. Until then, you will stay here at the temple. We must find out if the Sith have returned," said Mace Windu.  
  
"Yes, the Sith may have come back, I feel. Dangerous was your attacker, Qui Gon, be careful, you must," said Yoda, as he looked at Qui-Gon.  
  
"But what of the boy?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Stay here, he will. Go with you, he will not. Fear for him, I do," said Yoda quietly.  
  
"Is he to be trained?" Qui-Gon asked, wanting to know.  
  
"Humph... so impatient, are you. Discuss this later, we will," said Yoda sternly, giving Qui-Gon a look that meant, "That's that,"  
  
"Ah... Master? If you don't mind, may I go and wash up?" Kirana asked, breaking the tension.  
  
Mace Windu looked at her. "Yes, you may go. But first take Obi-Wan and show him to his chamber. Anakin will stay here with us. Go."  
  
"Yes Master," said Kirana as she and Obi-Wan left the arena together.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirana and Obi-Wan walked side by side. She really had no idea what to say. Finally, Obi-Wan broke the silence.  
  
"You were really good out there," said Obi-Wan as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh... thanks," replied Kirana.  
  
"Yeah, it really took me by surprise..." he started to say when Kirana interrupted him.  
  
"Took you by surprise?" Kirana frowned. She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Well, uh... you didn't seem like the type of...," Obi-Wan stammered as he realized he had made a mistake.  
  
"What?!" Kirana glared at him. "Just because I'm a girl, that means I can't fight? That I'm too weak?!!!" she said fiercely.  
  
"No, no, that's not what I meant!" said Obi-Wan as he tried to calm her.  
  
"I thought you might have been decent, but I guess I was wrong. I'd just like to tell you one thing, you have all the breeding of a bantha, but not as much class. Here's your chamber, hotshot!" With that, Kirana left Obi- Wan standing there with his mouth open.  
  
Obi-Wan briefly thought of going after her, but he changed his mind. She wouldn't want to speak to him. I cannot believe I said that, I really acted like a horrible person. He knew he had to find a way to say he was sorry, someway.  
  
Kirana walked into her chamber, still angry with Obi-Wan. She still couldn't believe how narrow-minded he was. She tried to erase him out of her mind, but she couldn't. Kirana had learned a lesson from this. Never judge people from their appearance, no matter how handsome they are.... She quickly showered and changed into white trousers and a tunic. Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind. She smiled.I hope you're hungry, Obi-Wan.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirana walked into the dining hall, where many of her friends were seated already. The council members were still at a meeting.Perfect. She thought.  
  
"Hey Kirana! That was some impressive stuff out there," called out her friend, Klat. Kirana turned to see a girl in her late teens with red hair approaching her.  
  
"Thanks a lot Klat," Kirana smiled.  
  
"So, have you met him yet? I saw him in the audience," Klat turned around. "Hey Kitzer, remember?"  
  
Another girl, with dark brown hair that was tied into little braids and cut short smiled. "Ya, he was really good looking."  
  
"Will you guys please tell me who you're talking about?" asked Kirana.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, of course," said Jaade, a girl with green eyes and black hair that had green highlights.  
  
Kirana frowned. "Oh... him."  
  
"What's the matter? You don't seem to like him," said Klat.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi is charming, but arrogant and narrow-minded," Kirana quickly explained what had happened and her three friends began to laugh.  
  
"You like him, admit it," said Jaade with a huge grin.  
  
"Like him?! That's ridiculous! You better be quiet or else I'll tell Xizor that you confessed your ultimate passion for him to me," said Kirana as she smiled cooly.  
  
"You wouldn't!" said Jaade, her expression becoming serious.  
  
"Try me," said Kirana.  
  
Finally, Jaade broke into a smile. Kirana smiled back.  
  
"So, what are you going to do, Ki?" asked Kitzer.  
  
Kirana smiled. "Listen closely ladies and do exactly what I tell you."  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan walked towards the dining hall, feeling hungry. He still had not gotten Kirana out of his mind. He wanted to apologize to her, to say he was sorry for acting like a fool.  
  
"Great plan, Ki. Better hope he falls for it," said Kitzer.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll fall for it, but it's going to be hard for me to be really nice to him," replied Kirana.  
  
"Well don't look now, but here comes your long lost love," said Jaade, giving her a mischievous grin.  
  
Kirana gave Jaade a look that could have shot lightning bolts. Kirana turned and once again found herself staring into the eyes of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Well, hello ladies," he said as he bowed. He gave each of them a smile. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. May I ask what your names are?"  
  
"Well, it seems as if we have already met. May I present Klat, Jaade and Kitzer," said Kirana, giving him a beautiful smile.  
  
Obi-Wan was shocked. He had expected her to be upset with him. Well, perhaps she has changed her mind.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you all," Obi-Wan smiled.  
  
Obi-Wan chose a seat that was directly across from Kirana's. He could smell the delicious aroma of his roasted gorak bird, cooked with malla petals from Alderaan. He took a bite. Delicious. He had not had this since he was a young boy. Obi-Wan looked up to see everyone smiling. He then looked at Kirana, noticing that she was trying not to laugh.  
  
Kirana smiled as she looked at Obi-Wan. She desperately tried to keep herself from laughing. Obi-Wan did not know it, but his face was rapidly becoming blue by the seconds. He was completely unaware! Before Obi-Wan had come into the room, she and her friends had put a special powder in his meal that made you change color. They had done this trick before, and it worked beautifully.  
  
"What's so funny?" Obi-Wan finally asked.  
  
"Nothing,"said Kirana as she gave him another smile.  
  
Obi-Wan was puzzled. Why was Kirana smiling like that? It made him a little nervous.Is she trying to flirt with me?  
  
"Excuse me, are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" asked a voice behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw a small servant alien.  
  
"Yes, that's me. What is it?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"The council would like you to go see them. It's rather urgent." With that, the little alien left the room as quickly as it had come.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly got up. "I'm sorry, but I must leave."  
  
"That's alright, Obi-Wan... I'll wait for you right here," Kirana sat back in her chair, gazing at him.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her eyes. They almost seemed to be laughing at him. "Uh... thank you," he said as he left the room.  
  
Don't worry Obi-Wan, I'll be waiting here... Kirana thought as she laughed out loud. 


	3. Little boy blue

Part 3  
  
Obi-Wan quickly made his way towards the council room, deep in thought. What had that been all about? He was still puzzled from the way Kirana had acted during dinner. She had been sweet...too sweet, in my opinion. One minute she was furious with him and the next, she kept on smiling at him. I guess she likes me. He grinned, but there was still a part of him that was at unease. Something still bothered him. He remembered Kirana's teasing eyes... they had almost seemed to be laughing at him... Another thing puzzled him. Why did everyone he pass give him strange looks? They looked at him as if he was an alien with three heads.  
  
Obi-Wan finally reached the Jedi Council room. He opened the door and stepped inside. Apparently, everyone had been in a heated discussion, but now, all conversation had stopped. Everybody stared at him. Obi-Wan started to feel nervous. He bowed and was about to speak, when Yoda spoke.  
  
"Why are you here Obi-Wan, I ask?", said Yoda.  
  
"I was summoned by a servant who said I was to come before you," replied Obi-Wan.  
  
"We did not summon you," said Mace Windu, his voice sharp.  
  
Obi-Wan felt foolish. What is going on? He turned to look at Qui-Gon, and to his surprise, his mentor began to laugh.  
  
"What has happened to your face, Obi-Wan?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"So blue, it is. Normal, I think not," said an amused Yoda.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. What are they all talking about? He touched his face. It feels normal.  
  
"I do not know who has summoned you, but I suggest you should go and find out. I'm sorry, but we are in the middle of a meeting," said Mace Windu, as he tried not to smile.  
  
"Yes Master Windu. I apologize for disturbing you all. I will go now," said Obi-Wan as he started to leave the room.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" called out Qui-Gon.  
  
Obi-Wan turned around. "Yes Master?"  
  
He smiled. "I suggest you look in a mirror."  
  
Once again, Obi-Wan frowned and quickly left the room, but he could still hear the members of the council laughing at him. He quickly made his way into the nearest room, to find a mirror. He looked and gasped. My face has turned blue! How could this have happened?  
  
Obi-Wan tried to search for answers, but couldn't find any. Suddenly, it came to him. He remembered Kirana's smile and teasing eyes. She did it! She's the one! I cant believe she'd do that! Not only had she made him look like a fool in front of her friends, and the other people in the temple, she had embarrassed him in front of the council! At that moment, Obi-Wan felt so foolish, he had fallen for her trick just like that! Obi-Wan shook his head. No wonder the council had been laughing at me! What's worse, is that I actually thought she liked me. It was all an act. He didn't want to have to face her, he wanted to go to his chamber, but he knew he was going to pay a little visit to Kirana.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirana looked up to see a very angry Obi-Wan coming her way. Her friends had left, but she wanted to stay. She had to see his expression, she wouldn't have missed it for the world! He stood right in front of her and his eyes flashed like thunder.  
  
Kirana smiled. "What's the matter, hotshot, feeling a little blue today?" She laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Obi-Wan sputtered in fury.  
  
"Believe it or not, Obi-Wan, but I just fooled you," she smiled in amazement. "You really thought I liked you? After what you did? That I would just forget about the whole thing?" she shook her head.  
  
Obi-Wan refused to be put on the spot. "Humiliating me in front of your friends is one thing, but in front of the council is an entirely different matter! They all thought I had gone mad!"  
  
"It appears you have. Well, goodnight blue-boy." With that, Kirana left the room.  
  
Obi-Wan stared at her in disbelief before he started heading towards his own room. He felt upset. What would the council think of him now? He remembered even his own master had begun to laugh. He walked in and hung his lightsaber on the wall and sat down on the edge of his bed. Hopefully, the color wouldn't last long. he looked in the mirror. I look absolutely ridiculous. His face reminded him of the griel fruits he had eaten a couple of days ago, bright blue in color.  
  
"There you are, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon as he walked in.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up and still saw laughter in his eyes. "Yes Master?"  
  
"The council have decided that you will fight with Kirana tomorrow in the arena. We would like to observe both of your skills," said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yes Master," replied Obi-Wan. So, he was going to fight with Kirana. He suddenly smiled, an idea forming in his mind. He knew the perfect way to get back at her.  
  
"Don't worry, Obi-Wan, your... uh... blueness should only be temporary. Until then, you will stand out. But that's good, I won't have any trouble telling my padawan apart from the others!" Qui-Gon grinned.  
  
"Very amusing," said Obi-Wan, giving him a look that said, "That's enough teasing for today."  
  
"Sleep well," said Qui-Gon as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Now he was finally alone. He grinned. He could hardly wait till tomorrow.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirana looked to see her opponent approaching her. He was young, strong and handsome. But arrogant and foolish. She gave him a fake smile, disappointed that the color had not lasted long. He seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"It's a shame the color didn't last longer, don't you agree Kirana? Now, I'm back to normal," said Obi-Wan, giving her a charming smile.  
  
Kirana looked him up and down. "I'm not so sure about that," she replied coolly.  
  
"It looks like you will be fighting me. You had better watch out." Obi-Wan grinned.  
  
"We shall see," Kirana glared at him.  
  
My, my, if looks could kill. Obi-Wan laughed silently.  
  
"Begin, you will," said Yoda who was sitting with the rest of the council members.  
  
Kirana and Obi-Wan shook hands and bowed. Then they activated their lightsabers.  
  
The gentle hum of lightsabers filled the arena. The audience cheered loudly. Kirana no longer focused on Obi-Wan. Instead, she opened her mind to the force. She struck again and again, without slowing down. But Obi-Wan met her hits with powerful blows of his own. As she moved to strike again, Obi-Wan flipped into the air and landed right behind her. Kirana had sensed this. She rolled onto the floor and swiftly stood up. Once again, their lightsabers met.  
  
She's quite good. Thought Obi-Wan. He twisted and turned and pushed her closer towards the wall. Kirana began to feel her muscles ache, but she ignored the pain. The force would heal her.  
  
Suddenly, something fell on the ground next to them. Obi-Wan momentarily glanced at it. It was all the time she needed. She powerfully hit his lightsaber out of his hand and it slid across the floor. Kirana deactivated her lightsaber and smiled. The duel was over.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. She had beaten him! He could hear the audience cheer loudly. He looked over towards the council, and they all seemed proud too.  
  
"Well, hotshot. What do you think now?" said Kirana. She couldn't resist a smile.  
  
"I'd say you were just lucky," Obi-Wan responded, infuriating her.  
  
"Luck? I think not. You're just too proud to admit that a girl beat you, am I right?" she crossed her arms, looking directly into Obi-Wan's eyes.  
  
Once again, she had put him on the spot. Well, not this time.  
  
He gave her another charming smile. "No, Kirana, please understand."  
  
"What?" asked Kirana.  
  
Obi-Wan spoke loudly, so the whole audience could hear. "Please Kirana, try to understand. I - I don't love you, I don't feel the love you feel for me," he said, putting one hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kirana stared at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked with her voice rising.  
  
"What I'm saying is that you'll find someone else, someone who will make you happier," smiled Obi-Wan.  
  
"No! No! Stop saying that!" Kirana said loudly.  
  
"Oh please Kirana, stop begging! I know you care deeply for me, you carry so much passion for me, but you must fight those feelings! Just forget about me," said Obi-Wan, giving her a sad smile as he stepped away from her.  
  
Everyone roared with laughter. Kirana couldn't believe it. She finally understood what Obi-Wan had been trying to do, he wanted to humiliate her in front of everyone!  
  
"Why, you stuck-up, half-witted, low-down, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!" sputtered Kirana in fury.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Who's scruffy looking? I tell you, I must have hit rather close to the mark to get you jumping like this!"  
  
"Well, I guess you don't know everything about women yet!" With that, Kirana dropped her lightsaber and ran from the room.  
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan realized how cruel he had been. How could he have hurt her like that?  
  
He looked at Qui-Gon, who gave him a disapproving look. But I was only trying to get even with her, he protested. He knew these childish pranks had gone too far. He bent down to pick up Kirana's lightsaber, and hurriedly left the arena to find her.  
  
* * *  
  
Obi-Wan didn't have to look for long. His first guess had been that she was at the balcony. He had just sensed it. Sure enough, there she was, looking up at the stars.  
  
Kirana frowned. Somehow, she had felt his presence behind her. He had really humiliated her. Now the whole world thought she was in love with Obi- Wan, which she wasn't. "What do you want?" she asked in a sharp tone.  
  
"Kirana, I - ," Obi-Wan began as Kirana interrupted him.  
  
"Are you happy now, Obi-Wan? I knew you were upset that I beat you, so you humiliated me in front of everyone. You must be real proud of yourself."  
  
"No, Kirana. I came to apologize for everything I have done and said. I shouldn't have underestimated you. I guess I let my foolish pride get the best of me. I was cruel and I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me," finished Obi-Wan, giving her a weak smile.  
  
Kirana looked into his blue eyes, to see if he was lying. She knew he was telling the truth. He no longer seemed like the arrogant man she had first met. Instead, here was a sweet and caring person. Finally, her face broke into a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Obi-Wan. I was also foolish. I was so mean to you. Truce?" she smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Truce," grinned Obi-Wan.  
  
As their hands met, they both felt they had become close friends.  
  
"Let's promise never to argue again," said Obi-Wan.  
  
Kirana raised her eyebrows. "Somehow I don't think that's possible," she laughed.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Probably not, but hopefully...," he said as his voice trailed off.  
  
"Well, goodnight Obi," said Kirana, and she gave him a warm hug.  
  
A pleased Obi-Wan returned her hug with his own and then gave her a devilish grin.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Kirana. I'll know they'll be sweet because I'll be in them," he teased.  
  
Kirana rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully on his arm. "Thanks to you, everyone in the temple thinks I'm in love with you!"  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad. I don't mind...," he laughed once again.  
  
Suddenly Kirana felt uncomfortable. As she looked into Obi-Wan's eyes, she could tell he was being serious. She felt her face blush. "Well, bye Obi. See you tomorrow." Kirana looked one last time at him before walking to her room.  
  
"Bye Kirana," said Obi-Wan as he stared after her. 


	4. The Dream

Part 4  
  
The darkness swirled around Kirana. A blazing hot fire. A dark man. There was no escape. Kirana struck again and again with her lightsaber, keeping her mind with the force. She looked into his yellow eyes, eyes full of hatred and evil. His devilish face with black and red tatoos. His haunting smile. He came closer and closer to her, holding his double sided lightsaber, bringing his face only inches from hers. His hand stroked her face. Her face burned. Kirana jumped high and landed behind him. But he was ready. He twisted and slashed at her with powerful blows, pushing her back. Suddenly, she felt a white hot pain sear through her body as his lightsaber went through her. She felt calm and watched all this happening in slow motion.  
  
Obi-Wan ran towards her. She could hear his screams, "Nooooooooo!!!!!!".  
  
Kirana awoke, her heart pounding loudly. Her whole body trembled. She looked around her room, making sure she was alone. Quietly, Kirana stood up and walked outside, to get fresh air. She felt the cool breeze as it calmed her nerves. Kirana put her hands to her face, and could still feel the heat. What had she dreamed? So many questions flooded her mind. Who was that man? What was he doing to me? Did I dream my fate? She shuddered at the thought of the man she had seen.  
  
"Kirana, are you alright?" came a voice behind her.  
  
Kirana turned and saw Mace Windu, his face full of concern. She gulped.  
  
"Master, I - I had a dream, actually a nightmare," she said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Somehow, I felt you were in trouble, that you needed help. Tell me padawan, what happened in your dream?" said Mace Windu as he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
Kirana told her master every detail of her dream, every feeling, every emotion. "What does this mean Master?" she asked.  
  
Mace Windu sighed and looked directly into her eyes. "I do not know padawan. You should not always trust dreams. They are there to frighten you, confuse you, mislead you. But sometimes, dreams mean something. Perhaps this is giving you a clue about your future, or maybe not. Right now, I don't want you to center your focus on your dreams, you must keep your focus on the force. The force will guide you, my young apprentice. Do not fear. Remember, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to the dark side. Come. It's late and I want you to get some rest."  
  
"Yes Master," said Kirana as she listened to her mentor's words. Mace Windu took her hand and led her to her room.  
  
"Sleep well, my young padawan," he said as he left her alone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Qui-Gon, why can't I come with you to Tatooine?" asked Anakin.  
  
Qui-Gon looked down from his bed. Earlier in the morning, Anakin had snuck into his room to talk to him. He smiled.  
  
"Because the council feels you will be safer here, Annie." he said as he sat up in bed.  
  
"But I want to see her. I want to know if she's okay," protested Anakin.  
  
"Be patient Anakin, you will see your mother. Patience is very important and it is something you must learn in order to become a Jedi," responded Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yoda says he sees fear in me. He thinks I will turn to the dark side, doesn't he?" asked Anakin, with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Your fate is still to be decided, Anakin. But you are the chosen one, the one who will bring balance to the force. Now, you must go because I have to meditate. Why don't you go find Obi-Wan?" said Qui-Gon as he sat down on the floor.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Obi-Wan doesn't like me very much. He won't talk to me."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed. "Don' worry, he'll come around. Tell him that I know he won't mind keeping you company. Understood?" he smiled to himself. He could just imagine the look of annoyance Obi-Wan would give him.  
  
"Yes Qui-Gon. I'll go now," said Anakin as he rushed out of the door.  
  
* * * I wonder where Obi-Wan went? Anakin had gone to Obi-Wan's chamber and to his surprise, he wasn't there. Maybe he had gone to see Kirana.Yup, that's it. I bet he went to go see her.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin spotted a familiar looking Jedi, walking quickly with his long robe flowing behind him. Anakin ran to catch up. "Hey Obi-Wan, wait for me!" called out Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan turned around to discover Anakin at his elbow.  
  
"Hi," said Anakin sheepishly.  
  
"Hello Anakin. What do you want?" said Obi-Wan impatiently.  
  
"I, uh, Qui-Gon said you wouldn't mind keeping me company." Anakin stammered.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. He knew that it was not his choice to keep Anakin company, even though Anakin had made it sound like that. Obi-Wan knew his master too well. He could just picture his mentor's smiling face. Obi-Wan felt guilty. Anakin was trying so hard to be his friend and all he did was brush him off. He had to respect his master's decision with the boy.  
  
Finally, Obi-Wan smiled. "I guess you can come with me. I'm going to go see Kirana."  
  
"Ha! I knew it. I was right. Somehow I knew you were going to go see her. Do you like her Obi-Wan?" Anakin grinned sheepishly. "I think she's really pretty."  
  
Obi-Wan could feel his face turn red. He was annoyed at Anakin for asking him this. Why does he always annoy me? He had no intention to answer everything.  
  
"Yes, she's very beautiful, Anakin," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Who's beautiful?" asked Kirana.  
  
Obi-Wan spun around to see Kirana smiling at him. She was dressed in crisp white trousers and a white tunic. Her short black her was left loose, perfectly straight and smooth.  
  
"You are," said Anakin, grinning at her.  
  
"Really... thank you, Anakin." said Kirana as her eyes twinkled.  
  
"Obi-Wan thinks you are very beautiful too," added Anakin with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Kirana looked at Obi-Wan, seeing his face turn red. Hmm... why is he acting all shy all of a sudden? she wondered.  
  
"Yes, you are Kirana," he finally said as he shot an angry look towards Anakin who hid behind Kirana. Kirana laughed.  
  
"Come on, the council wishes to see us, Obi." said Kirana worriedly.  
  
"Do you think it's about the mischief we did?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"I hope not... come on Anakin, I think it'll be better with you there," said Kirana as she held Anakin's hand.  
  
The three of them walked quickly, with Obi-Wan in the lead. Obi-Wan opened the doors to the chamber where the two Jedi Masters were waiting. They bowed and waited patiently for Yoda to speak.  
  
"Disappointed, I am," said Yoda as he shook his head.  
  
"You both acted childish with your pranks. A Jedi does not do these things," said Mace Windu. He then turned to Kirana.  
  
"Kirana, you shouldn't have lied and sent Obi-Wan to the council room where we were right in the middle of a meeting."  
  
Kirana forced herself to look into her master's eyes. "I'm sorry Master."  
  
"Obi-Wan, what you said in the arena yesterday was inappropriate. That led me to wonder about the both of you, your feelings towards one another," said Mace Windu as he looked from Obi-Wan to Kirana.  
  
"No, Master Windu. What I said was not true. I only said that to embarrass her, I wanted to get back at her," protested Obi-Wan.  
  
"Revenge you wanted Obi-Wan," said Yoda, looking at him.  
  
Obi-Wan put his head down. "I'm sorry Master Yoda, Master Windu."  
  
"I trust you both have finally learned your lesson," said Mace Windu.  
  
"Yes," replied Obi-Wan and Kirana.  
  
"You may go," said Yoda as he closed his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan, Kirana and Anakin bowed and then left the room.  
  
"Boy, you guys are sure lucky!" said Anakin.  
  
Kirana smiled. "Yeah, you're right, Anakin."  
  
"At least we got out of that one. My master already gave me a lecture before I went to bed yesterday," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Was Master Jinn upset?" asked Kirana.  
  
"Yes, but I think he was more disappointed in me," he replied.  
  
"Hey, there's Qui-Gon!," said Anakin as he pointed ahead of them. They all turned to see the tall Jedi Master heading their way.  
  
"Well, did Master Yoda and Mace Windu speak to you both?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Good. Now, I have been notified we will be leaving either today or tomorrow for Tatooine. But, there's something wrong with the reflector shields in the ship and they are having some problems fixing it. Obi-Wan, I want you to go and see what you can do. Anakin, you will come with me," said Qui-Gon as he and Anakin walked in the other direction.  
  
"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan as he headed towards the ship.  
  
"Wait Obi! I'll come with you," called out Kirana as she quickly caught up with him.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "Why? So you can be alone with me?"  
  
Kirana glared at him. "No. Maybe I can help, hotshot! I know a lot about ships too."  
  
But Obi-Wan just smiled. "Okay,"  
  
Obi-Wan and Kirana made their way through the halls and finally reached the ship. A few people, including the ship's pilot, were frantically running around. Obi-Wan walked to the nearest person.  
  
"May I be of some assistance?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
The man looked up from his papers."Sure, go on in through the hatch, Sir. The reflector shields are damaged and we're having a hard time fixing them," he said as he pointed to ship.  
  
"Thank you," said Obi-Wan as he quickly walked towards the hatch, stepping inside with Kirana behind him.  
  
Obi-Wan scanned the damaged parts. Wires spilled out everywhere and several parts were missing.  
  
"Here, I think this part belongs here. Look, you can see that part's missing, but there's a relative pattern along the edge. See it?" said Kirana as she examined the part.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "Yes, I think you're right but what about these wires? Somebody took them all apart. Wait a minute, I think I know which belongs to which. Step aside, and let me handle this. Why don't you go over there?"  
  
Kirana angrily looked at him. "Ha! I don't think you know what you're doing. You need help,"  
  
"Watch and learn Kirana," he responded as he quickly put the wires together. He picked up missing parts and placed them carefully where they belonged. He worked steadily for almost 30 minutes when he finally finished. "There," he smiled as he admired his handiwork. He looked at Kirana. "What do you think?"  
  
Kirana frowned at him. She hated to admit it but his work did look complete and finished.  
  
But she refused to let him get the satisfaction. "It's okay,"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "Admit it, I'm a genius,"  
  
A look of annoyance appeared on Kirana's face. "Anyway, I think I'll leave now. There's some things I want to do," she said as she started to turn away. Obi-Wan watched her as she struggled to open the hatch which had been shut tight. "Great," she said.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up and moved towards her. "Here, let me try." But to his dismay, he couldn't open it either. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me," he shot a grin at her.  
  
"Oh, I feel so lucky!" said Kirana sarcastically. When she thought things couldn't get any worse, the lights all of a sudden went out. "Oh no." she moaned. Now what were they going to do? She couldn't see a thing. "Obi? Where are you?" Kirana tried to feel her way through the darkness. Her hands touched something soft. "Is that you Obi?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me. But now that you've found me, you don't have to stop stroking my face," teased Obi-Wan.  
  
Kirana quickly withdrew her hand, feeling her cheeks flame. Somewhere in the dark, she could hear him laugh. She moved her hands around the buttons she felt on the control panel. She pressed one and the lights came back on, blinding her. She shut her eyes. When she opened them, she realized Obi-Wan was standing only inches from her. She moved away from him. How long was she going to be stuck in here with him? Probably not long because Master Jinn knew where they were. Hopefully, they would get out of here soon. 


	5. Painfull memories new beginings

Part 5  
  
"Well, at least the lights came back on," said Kirana as she sat in a chair.  
  
"Too bad. It was getting kind of romantic in here," said Obi-Wan as he sat in the chair across from her, gazing at her.  
  
She felt uncomfortable, knowing that she was alone with him. She decided she would instead talk to him about something else. "So, when were you taken as a padawan?"  
  
"I was taken about three or four months before my thirteenth birthday. It wasn't easy, you know. Master Jinn came every year looking for a padawan, but always left without one. What about you?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Master Windu accepted me as his padawan when I became tweleve. He's such a wonderful master, he's like the father I'll never have," said Kirana as a smile came to her face.  
  
"Yeah, that's how I feel about Master Jinn," said Obi-Wan.  
  
Kirana sighed. "I wonder when I'll be ready for the trials? Master Windu says I still have much to learn of the living force. That's why he and Master Yoda wanted me to go with you and Master Jinn to rescue Anakin's mother. I've never really been in the outside world. I mean, I have accompanyed my master on a few trips, but my life has been here. I think they want me to learn about the outside world, how it functions, good and evil. How I must recognize it, understand it."  
  
"Don't worry Kirana, you'll understand it well. This mission will be good for you," assured Obi-Wan. "Master Jinn also says I have much to learn. Sometimes it's hard for me to understand. I know I don't see things the way he does. For instance when he picked up Anakin, I thought it was a waste of time, that he shouldn't be trained. But he thinks Anakin is the chosen one, the one who will bring balance to the force. I'm not so sure about that, but I respect his thoughts. Anyway, it's not my place to argue with him about the matter of the boy. Ever since I was young, I always wanted to be a Jedi, it was my dream. Anakin said he had a dream that he was a Jedi. I don't know what will happen in the future."  
  
"You know, sometimes when I fight, I can't fully grasp onto the force. I try to keep my whole mind tuned in to the force but sometimes, I find it difficult," said Kirana. She then remebered her dream from the night before. She shuddered.  
  
"What's wrong? Cold?" asked Obi-Wan, who had seen her shudder.  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, let's change the subject," said Kirana, eager to get her mind away from her dream. "So, are you interested in anyone?" she smiled.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "Well, I did like this one girl, her name was Aurora..."  
  
"What happened?" asked Kirana.  
  
"Well... Aurora and I just... sort of grew apart as people. There was not bitterness on either side," said Obi-Wan sheepishly as he looked past her, towards the wall.  
  
"She left you," laughed Kirana.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "No no no no no!"  
  
Kirana raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes... she left me," admited Obi-Wan.  
  
"I bet she left you for a Hutt!" laughed Kirana as she ducked out of the way before Obi-Wan could hit her.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm way too handsome. Don't you agree Kirana? Come on, admit it," teased Obi-Wan, delighting in the rosy flush that appeared in Kirana's cheeks.  
  
"You're not as handsome as you think you are, Obi-Wan," she said coldly.  
  
Obi-Wan just laughed. How he loved to tease her! "So, what about you, Ki? Besides me, who were you after?"  
  
Kirana shook her head in annoyance. "No, there never was really anyone for me," she began.  
  
"Oh come on, there had to be someone," pressed Obi-Wan as he leaned forward.  
  
Kirana looked at him, unsure if she should tell him. What if he told? She decided to risk it.  
  
"Well... it was a very long time ago, before I was a padawan. There was this Jedi Master who I kind of liked. I knew him because he would always give me advice after I fought, you know, like all the Masters did." she finally said.  
  
"Do I know him?" asked Obi-Wan with curiosity.  
  
Kirana gulped. "Will you promise not to tell him? I mean really promise, Obi," she said.  
  
"Oh, so I do know him," he smiled. "I promise I won't tell a soul. You can trust me, Ki," he said with seriousness.  
  
"Well... you guess," said Kirana.  
  
"Okay... was it Master... Jinn?" he asked, certain he was correct.  
  
"Yes, you're right. How'd you guess so fast?" she asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I wasn't surprised at all because a lot of girls like him. Do you still?" Please say no.  
  
"No, that was a long time ago," she smiled. "You know, it's funny. When Master Jinn finally did choose a padawan, everyone had been wondering who that lucky child was. Now I know that all along, it was you!"  
  
"Well, what can I say?" grinned Obi-Wan.  
  
The hatch broke open. Qui-Gon stepped inside. "I'm sorry that took so long. I had assumed you were done and left the ship, but then no one had seen you leave. I see that you have helped fix the ship. We will be leaving for Tatooine. I want both of you to pack your things and come back here."  
  
"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan and Kirana as they left the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kirana," said Mace Windu as he walked into her chamber.  
  
Kirana turned around. She had almost finished packing her things.  
  
"Yes Master," she bowed.  
  
"Remember everything I have taught you. This mission will be dangerous. I have a feeling Qui-Gon's attacker may return and I want you to be prepared. I know you will do fine. Use your instincts. Be careful, my young padawan. This is the first time I will not come with you, but you are in the company of Qui-Gon. He is very wise and will show you the right way. Obi-Wan is a very good apprentice. But he is still young and has much to learn as you do. Together, you will be strong. Trust yourself to the force. You are strong and a fast learner Kirana. That is why I'm proud of you. I care for you deeply." He smiled. "You are like the daughter I will never have."  
  
"Oh Master, you are like a father. I will heed your advice. I will flow with the force. Thank you for always being there for me," said Kirana as she hugged him warmly.  
  
"Now, you should get going. Are your things packed?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Master, I'm ready to go," she replied.  
  
"Good. Now go, my young padawan. May the force be with you," he said as he watched her go.  
  
"Bye Master. Don't worry, I'll try to come back in one piece!" she laughed as she went out the door.  
  
Mace Windu laughed but for some reason he felt that would be the last time he would ever see her again. He tried to get rid of that thought, but he knew it would stay with him until she returned.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master?" asked Obi-Wan as he watched his mentor search around the room.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?" said Qui-Gon.  
  
"Do you think that the attacker will return? He still has not been destroyed. For some reason, I feel as if he will interfere with our mission," said Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up. "I don't know Obi-Wan. If he does come back, we will be prepared."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, hoping he was right. He didn't want his Master to fight that man again. Obi-Wan realised he feared for his master, because he was aging. Obi-Wan pushed that thought out of his mind. Right now, he had to concentrate on the mission.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" said Anakin who walked in the room.  
  
"Yes Annie?" he said.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I hope you'll be able to rescue my mother. And I hope you'll be safe," Anakin ran to Qui-Gon's side, giving him a hug.  
  
Qui-Gon put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Don't worry Anakin. I will not let anything happen to your mother, I promise."  
  
Anakin smiled. "Thanks." He then moved towards Obi-Wan, who stood there watching him. "Bye Obi-Wan,"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Bye Anakin. Take care." 


	6. CHapter 6

Part 6  
  
Kirana woke up with a start. She felt very thirsty. By the time the ship had left Coruscant, it had been very late, so she was sure everyone was asleep on the ship. She stood up quietly, feeling tired. She stretched and walked towards her door, which opened automatically, making a gentle hiss.  
  
"Well, you're up late," said a voice in the darkness.  
  
Kirana knew that voice. She looked ahead and saw Obi-Wan, sitting comfortably, sipping something in his cup. "I'm thirsty, that's all." she said as she moved towards the kitchen to pour herself some water.  
  
Obi-Wan smirked. "Sure, but I think you just wanted to see me."  
  
Kirana narrowed her eyes, annoyed at his vanity. "Yeah, right. In your dreams, hotshot."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "What if this was my dream?"  
  
Kirana rolled her eyes. "Well then, not even in your dreams."  
  
Then suddenly, without warning, the ship lurched and everything that had not been bolted down went sailing across the cabin. The ship rocked once more, more violently than it had before and Kirana was hurled across the cabin directly into the waiting arms of Obi-Wan. The ship stopped rocking, but Kirana still stood in Obi-Wan's embrace.  
  
Well, I guess she likes me holding her. thought Obi-Wan as he smiled. "Why Ki, this is so sudden," teased Obi-Wan.  
  
At that, Kirana began to pull away, but Obi-Wan held her. He laughed. "You know you like me holding you like this." He held her even closer. "You look excited," he added.  
  
Now Kirana was mad. How dare he hold her like this? But an inner voice inside her said, Oh yeah, well if you don't like it, then why are you still holding him? Kirana tried to struggle out of his arms.  
  
"Sorry, but the thought of you holding me doesn't excite me," said Kirana coldly.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" asked Obi-Wan, his arms around her waist.  
  
"I fear nothing. Now let me go!" she said boldly.  
  
But before Obi-Wan could release her, the ship rocked again and sent them both to the ground. Kirana fell hard on top of Obi-Wan. The rocking stopped. His lips were only inches from hers. She couldn't move, her arms were pinned behind his back. She was forced to stare directly into his eyes.  
  
"Are you two alright? That was some - " Qui-Gon stopped short as he saw Kirana and Obi-Wan with their arms around each other. "Uh...did I interrupt something?" grinned Qui-Gon.  
  
Obi-Wan and Kirana struggled to stand up. "No Master, you see, the ship lurched and we both fell and...uh...," Obi-Wan could feel his face turn scarlet. He looked at Kirana, noticing her face becoming redder by the minute.  
  
"I see," said Qui-Gon as he crossed his arms.  
  
"What was that, Master Jinn?" asked Kirana as she tried to breathe normally.  
  
"Asteroids. As soon as we got hit, I went to the pilot and we thankfully maneuvered the ship out of the asteroid field." said Qui-Gon.  
  
Kirana breathed with relief, happy they were still alive. But her heart still pounded, remembering the way Obi-Wan had held her. She had to get out of here before she did anything embarrassing. "I think I'll go to bed now, Master Jinn. Goodnight." with that, Kirana left the cabin.  
  
Obi-Wan watched her leave. He sheepishly looked up at his master.  
  
"So," began Qui-Gon, "What was that all about?" he stared at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Nothing..Master." replied Obi-Wan.  
  
"Dont tell me it's nothing. I know what you were doing. It wasn't that long ago when I was young myself. Kirana is a beautiful young woman. But you both are still padawans and need to keep your focus on the mission, not on each other."  
  
"Yes Master," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Now, you should get some rest. Goodnight," said Qui-Gon as he watched his apprentice leave. He sat there, thinking of what happened. Oh well, the important thing was they had to rescue Anakin's mother soon. Even though Qui-Gon didn't want to admit it, he was excited at the thought of seeing Shmi again.Listen to me, I'm acting like Obi-Wan. He suddenly grew tired, so he closed eyes to rest.  
  
A/N I will continue to post soon. I wish some of you will give me some reviews so I at least know if I should continue posting or not. I might write a sequal after this one is done but I need to know what people think so plz review 


	7. CH 7

Part 7  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and began to meditate. The force flowed around him. He could feel his body being lifted from the ground. He tried to open his mind, forgetting where he was. He relaxed as a wave of calmness spread over him like a blanket. He opened his eyes. The mission came back to him. He frowned at the occurance of last night's events. He knew Master Jinn was right, his focus should be kept on the mission, not someplace else. But, he couldn't keep Kirana out of his mind. He wanted to speak to her but a part of him refused to move. He stood up and looked out of the window. They were rapidly approaching Tatooine, the vast, dry planet.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" came Qui-Gon's voice.  
  
"Yes Master?" said Obi-Wan.  
  
"We will be landing shortly. I want you to come into the main cabin where we will discuss the plan to rescue her. And bring Kirana with you." said Qui-Gon as he left.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and walked out of his room, towards where Kirana was sleeping. The door opened and he stepped inside. Her eyes were closed and she was meditating. Obi-Wan did not want to disturb her, but he had to. He closed his eyes as he tried to call her through the force. Come Kirana, we have to go. Master Jinn is waiting for us.  
  
Kirana concentrated, blocking everything from her mind. But she thought she heard someone calling her name. She concentrated more. Using the force, she managed to understand the message. She opened her eyes. There stood Obi- Wan. So, he had been calling her. Their eyes met. Obi-Wan could see uncertainty in her eyes. Silence passed through them.  
  
Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. "Master Jinn is waiting for us."  
  
Kirana stood up. "Alright. Lets go,"  
  
Kirana felt uncomfortable silence between them. She had heard what Master Jinn had said, that they were both losing their focus. But how can that be true? I don't love Obi-Wan. Kirana repeatedly said this over and over in her mind. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind, she wanted to concentrate on the most important thing, their mission. Just as Master Windu had told her, the force would guide her.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see them coming. He noticed they both had not said a word. He was aware they both felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Kirana, Obi-Wan, I want you to listen to me carefully. You will first have to go find Watto, he's a Toydarian. He owns Shmi Skywalker and used to own Anakin. I will need you to show him this. In here is a hologram message from me. Do not be fooled. He's very stubborn and can be hard to manipulate, but I'm sure the both of you can handle it," said Qui-Gon as he handed Obi-Wan the small, round looking device.  
  
"But Master, didn't Anakin say the slaves have devices in their bodies? If they try to leave, they get blown to pieces," pointed out Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "A point well made, Obi-Wan. But not to worry. As soon as Shmi gets aboard the ship, we have a medical droid that will remove the locater. The locater cannot explode until 24 hours after the escape. And by then, I plan to leave this place."  
  
"Another thing, I want you both to change into these farmer clothes. That way, no one will know your true identity," he said as he handed the clothes over to them.  
  
"Sir? We will be landing on the outskirts of Mos Espa soon," said the pilot.  
  
"Yes, thank you," replied Qui-Gon.  
  
The ship quietly landed on the hot surface of Tatooine. Obi-Wan and Kirana, had already changed, and they stood at the entrance of the ship.  
  
"All right. Now, I will stay here and watch after the ship. I want you to two to be careful. Be wary, I sense a disturbance in the force. It is not safe to stay here long. Now go, and may the force be with you," said Qui- Gon.  
  
"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan and Kirana as they ventured out into the hot blazing sun. They both walked silently. Kirana looked around this strange world. The weather was fire hot and sand blew around everywhere.  
  
"Have you been here before?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
Kirana looked ahead. "No, I never have. But I know it's ruled by the Hutts. Disgusting creatures. They are all gangsters. You know, I'm still surprised there's slavery out here."  
  
"Yeah, slavery is terrible, but right now, there's nothing we can do about it," said Obi-Wan, shielding his eyes from the hot sun.  
  
"So, I take it you've been here before?" said Kirana.  
  
"Yes, I have, but I've never been in Mos Epsa. Master Jinn explained to me what it was like. The last time we were here, I had to stay in the ship while he, Jar Jar Binks and Padme went to go search for a new hyperdrive because ours was leaking," he replied.  
  
"If you dont mind me asking, who's Jar Jar?" she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "Jar Jar was this Gungun we picked up in Naboo. He's quite a comical character."  
  
Kirana looked ahead. They had finally reached the entrance for the spaceport. They walked through the small city, unnoticed by most. Every creature you could ever imagine was here. Kirana was fascinated, what an interesting place! She was walking right behind Obi-Wan when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. She bumped into him.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she said as she rubbed her nose. She looked over Obi- Wan's shoulder and saw what had made him stop.  
  
A huge Hutt blocked their way. He looked at the two Jedi. His mouth was large enough to swallow eight full grown men. Slime protruded from his mouth. Kirana was sickened by the sight of him.  
  
"Obi... what should we do?" whispered Kirana in Obi-Wan's ear.  
  
"Dont worry," he said.  
  
"Where have I heard that line before?" said Kirana with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Obi-Wan ignored her sarcasm. He instead focused on the creature.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" bellowed the Hutt.  
  
Obi-Wan was glad that at least he spoke in English.  
  
"We are going to see Watto." said Obi-Wan, his tone flat.  
  
"My name is Hluib. I work for the mighty Jabba the Hutt. What business do you have with Watto?" asked Hluib suspiciously.  
  
"We are here to get some parts from him for our ship, that's all," cut in Kirana, keeping her face expressionless.  
  
The Hutt leered at her and then glared at Obi-Wan, obviously annoyed. The Hutt could not do anything because he knew the two travellers had not done anything wrong.  
  
"I do not like you. Perhaps, I will not let you pass," Hluib threatened.  
  
Obi-Wan waved his hand in front of the Hutt's face. "You will let us pass."  
  
Hluib looked confused. "I will let you pass."  
  
"Thank you," said Obi-Wan as he and Kirana walked past him.  
  
"Thank you," repeated the Hutt.  
  
Obi-Wan breathed deeply in relief. He wanted to cut that Hutt in half but he did not want to make a scene. Even thought the Hutts moved slowly, they were powerful.  
  
Kirana smiled. "Good work, Obi-Wan. I thought you were going to explode, but you kept calm."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "Good thing I didn't."  
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan's face became serious. "Kirana, I, well, I'm a little ashamed of my behavior yesterday. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Oh...that. It's okay, really. Listen Obi, I don't want to fight with you. It's not good for the either of us. By staying friends, we help each other and others as well. Right now, there's a little boy out there who needs our help. Qui-Gon is counting on us. So is Anakin," finished Kirana, giving him a small smile.  
  
"You're right. Now, let's go and see what this Watto character is like." said Obi-Wan as he entered the shop. 


	8. Watto

A/N Sorry for the delay ive been buisy. I hope I can get more reviews as the story goes on. Well Being ive taken so long I will post the next three chapter. Plz review......  
  
Part 8  
  
Mace Windu sighed as he stood in Kirana's chamber, knowing that she was not there. He couldn't explain it, but he felt deeply worried for her. Kirana's dream returned to his mind. The night after she had informed him of her dream, Mace Windu had gone straight to Yoda. To his dismay, Yoda did not know what it meant any better than he did. What had surprised him was that the man in Kirana's dream appeared to be the same man who had attacked Qui Gon Jinn, from her description.  
  
"Worried, you are. Think of Kirana, you do," said Yoda as he slowly walked into the room.  
  
Mace Windu looked at the great Jedi Master who stood before him. "Yes, Master Yoda. I cannot explain it. She is so young, only twenty years of age. She still has much to learn."  
  
"Young she is. Careless, she is not. Thinking of her dream, you are," said Yoda.  
  
"I don't know if her dream is anything important. But it is rather peculiar that she dreamt of Qui-Gon's attacker. There's a possiblity that he could be a Sith. But my question is: Why is she dreaming this? She told me she dies in her dream and the last face she sees was Obi-Wan's."  
  
"Cares for Obi-Wan, she does. Seen, I have. Certain of their fate, I am not," said Yoda as he looked at Mace Windu.  
  
Mace Windu frowned. He closed his eyes, trying to picture where she was. He called out to the force. Then, he could see her. She was on Tatooine with Obi-Wan in a small sand-caked hut. She appeared to be all right. But something was wrong. Mace Windu could feel it. There was danger approaching, slowly but steadily. He tried to warn her through the force. Kirana, be careful, there is danger approaching, my young padawan. Take caution.  
  
Hluib watched in surprise as the young man and women left him alone. He narrowed his eyes. Fool! he thought. They had really thought a Hutt would fall for a Jedi mind trick. We are not weak-minded. So, they are both Jedi Knights. How interesting. Come for parts? I think not. Whenever the Jedi come, they always have more in mind. He wanted to see what the Jedi were up to, but he had to take caution. Hluib knew what the Jedi were capable of if threatened. He briefly considered asking Jabba's permission, but then he brushed it aside. He wanted to surprise him and maybe he would get an award! Hluib smiled greedily as he slithered towards Watto's workshop.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped inside the dingy mud and sand hut that was packed with rocket and engine parts salvaged from junkyards and scrapped wrecks. A pudgy blue Toydarian approached the two customers. His tiny wings were a blur of motion, flapping so quickly that they could hardly be seen. With his trunk-like nose and lopsided grin, Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the strange looking creature. He looked at Kirana, to see that she was equally amused as he was.  
  
"Hi chubba da nago?" said Watto, demanding to know their business.  
  
"We have a message for you," said Obi-Wan as he removed a round looking device from his tunic and pressed a button. Instantly, the hologram of Qui- Gon Jinn came to life.  
  
Watto frowned as he recognized the man. The man who had claimed to be a farmer and to whom he had lost a bet.  
  
"Greetings, Watto. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight. You have met me before. I freed young Anakin Skywalker. Now, I request that his mother, Shmi Skywalker, be freed. In return, I will give you 5000 credits which should be enough for you, my friend." the hologram ended.  
  
Kirana watched Watto, taking in his facial expressions. He looks annoyed, to me. But suddenly, she felt something. Someone was calling her through the force. She concentrated deeply. It was Master Windu. He's warning me, danger is approaching. She looked around everywhere. Master Windu says I should be careful. But I have not sensed any danger. What does he see?  
  
Kirana did not know, but she decided to keep a better watch out. She walked towards the enterance of the shop and scanned the area. Then she saw it. A giant Hutt was comming towards their way, unmistakably towards Watto's shop. Oh no. It's that same Hutt we encountered. Wait a minute, Obi did that Jedi mind trick. Didn't it work? But then she remembered. Wait a minute, Hutts cannot be influenced by the force, they are deaf to it. I can't believe I forgot that! Now that slimy thing is coming closer. I knew it was too good to be true to get past him like that.  
  
Watto frowned. He felt upset and angry. Once again that Jedi wants something. But now, Watto felt afraid too. Now that he knew this man was not a farmer but a Jedi, he was worried. What would happen if he refused to make a deal? Would the Jedi become upset? Watto looked at the customers. They might be Jedi Knights too. Watto decided he might as well make the deal. Besides, 5000 credits is not that bad for a slave. He thought it was the best thing to do. He did not want any trouble. But before he could open his mouth, the girl ran towards him and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi! That Hutt is coming our way. We forgot that the Jedi mind tricks don't work on a Hutt. What should we do? If he finds out we're trying to free a slave, he might not let us," said Kirana.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. How foolish I was not to remember that information. Oh well, no matter. "We must stay calm, Kirana. We'll just have to try and think of a way to handle this Hutt."  
  
Watto became angry. "See what you have done now? You Jedi have always been trouble. Now that Hutt will come here in my shop!" Watto frantically moved around the store.  
  
"You foolish Jedi!" bellowed Hluib as his face appeared at the door. Due to his size, the large Hutt was unable to come inside.  
  
"What is the matter, Hluib?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
Hluib smirked. "You think you can wave your hand around like that, trying to fool me! It has not worked, Jedi. What are you really here for?"  
  
Kirana spoke. "We have already told you. Why must you bother us again?" she asked with a touch of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Look, this girl disrespects me! I will bother you as much as I'd like," the Hutt growled, as he tried to get into the shop.  
  
Watto was terrified. His store had started shaking and he knew it would collapse under the Hutt's weight. He did not want his store to be destroyed!  
  
"Please, Hluib. They are right. They have come here to get parts for their ship. Now, please leave or I go to the Great Jabba the Hutt and tell him you have bothered me!" said Watto.  
  
Hluib stopped moving. He knew it was pointless to try to get the Jedi. If he did go any further, Watto would surely tell Jabba, who wouldn't be too pleased. He made a face. "You may have escaped this time Jedi, but I will be watching you next time!" With that, the giant Hutt left.  
  
Watto watched him go and then turned around. "Ah....you see what you have done? That Hutt would have destroyed my store, because of you!"  
  
Kirana smiled. "We are sorry about the trouble we have caused."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. "So, do we have a deal?"  
  
"I guess so, but after this, I never want you to come back!" said Watto angrily.  
  
"Don't worry. I assure you this will be the last time." said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over!" said Kirana as she and Obi-Wan made their way towards the slave quarters.  
  
"Yes,I know what you mean," replied Obi-Wan.  
  
The two Jedi made their way carefully towards Shmi's hut by looking at the directions on the piece of paper Watto had given him. Suddenly, Kirana stopped. She felt something. A wave of darkness, like a ripple in the force. She looked ahead of her and saw Shmi's hut. The door was wide open. Something was wrong.  
  
"What is it Kirana?" asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"There - there's something out there Obi. I felt it. Danger is lurking somewhere near," said Kirana as she looked all around her.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "I haven't felt anything. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." she said looking at Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to concentrate when he felt a dark presence nearby. The same feeling he had felt when he and Qui-Gon had fought against their attacker. There was a disturbance in the force, just like Qui-Gon had warned them.  
  
"Wait, I have felt it too. We must take precaution. Come." he said as he led the way towards the hut. He stepped inside, scanning the area. "Hello?" he called out.  
  
Then, something hit the floor behind them. 


	9. Dark figuer, Light thoughts

Part 9  
  
Obi-Wan whirled around. The menacing dark man stood there. His eyes gleaming bright yellow, the dark side flowed all around him. He smiled evilly. As soon as Obi-Wan had heard the thump, his lightsaber had been in hand and he was ready. Obi-Wan looked at Kirana. She was standing behind the attacker, her lightsaber ignited.  
  
Kirana stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it. The same man from her dreams had come to haunt her in real life. The same yellow eyes, the same devilish grin, the same black and red tattoos. But Kirana erased all thoughts out of her mind. She desperately tried to concentrate. But where was Shmi?  
  
The man moved, circling the two Jedi, like a predator stalking his prey. His lightsaber was ignited, the powerful two bladed saber, which glowed red. He attacked.  
  
Obi-Wan blocked the man's powerful blows with his own, keeping his mind with force. Kirana did the same as she slashed again and again. But their enemy was ready. He fought with so much ferocity that Kirana was surprised. She had never seen anything like it.  
  
Obi-Wan twisted and turned, trying to wear the man down. But he was too strong. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan spotted a woman coming into the room. Her expression was a mixture of surprise and horror. "Run! Run!! Get out of here!" shouted Obi-Wan as he barely managed to block another blow from his attacker.  
  
Kirana called out to the force, trying to use its power to defeat their opponent. She found an opening and kicked him hard in the face. But the man was unaffected. He jumped and flipped into the air and kicked Obi-Wan hard on his head. Obi-Wan gasped and fell to the floor, unconscious. Terror and pain gripped Kirana's heart. "No Obi-Wan!!!" she screamed.  
  
The man turned around, smiling. Kirana forced to calm herself, to rid her mind of dark thoughts towards the man. Instead, she struck at him again and again. The man blocked every one of her blows quickly. He kicked her side and her lightsaber fell. But Kirana quickly rolled on the floor and stood up, lightsaber in hand. As she fought, she grew more and more tired. Her muscles ached everywhere. But she refused to stop. The man was aware of her tiredness and continued to strike powerful blows.  
  
Shmi Skywalker ran quickly from her home. Terror clutched her heart. What was happening? Who was that evil man? Why was he here? She couldn't believe what she had seen. Those two young people are fighting against this monster! But Shmi Skywalker did not slow down.  
  
Qui-Gon stood up, feeling pain. He is here. That man. The padawans are in trouble. Qui-Gon could feel the dark force that was being emitted. He knew he had to get to them and help fight against this dark man. Qui-Gon ran out, with his long hair flying behind him.  
  
Kirana attacked with her lightsaber as she twisted and somersaulted. The man only smiled as he striked. Suddenly, he hit her saber powerfully out of her hand and it flew across the room, out of view. Kirana fell hard onto the ground. She gasped in horror as she realized she had lost her saber. What would she do now? How could she fight against a man with a two sided lightsaber.  
  
The man smiled once again as he deactivated his lightsaber. He stood right in front of her. Kirana stood up and ran, but she knew there was no escape. She had to find a way to save Obi-Wan. The man came closer towards her. He backed her to the wall. Kirana looked at Obi-Wan, who was still unconsiouncous. Obi, please be okay.  
  
Kirana kicked him in his midsection. But with a quick motion, he pushed her up against the wall, holding her. Now his face was close to hers. Kirana was forced to stare into his eyes. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. The man stroked her face and Kirana's face burned with fire at his touch. Then, he slowly brought his lips down and kissed her on the neck. So much pain spread over Kirana. She called out to the force, asking for help, for the strength she needed. She erased the dark man out of her mind. Then, Kirana could feel a wave of the light side go over her and it filled her whole mind and body. Her strength, the one she had thought was gone forever, returned.  
  
She called out to Obi-Wan. Obi, please wake up. Please be ok. I need you. Filled with energy, she jumped high in the air and flipped, landing behind him. The man was surprised. At that instant, Obi-Wan awoke. Someone had brought him back to the present. Kirana had helped him. He gathered his bearings and stood up, lightsaber ignited. Kirana reached out her hand, calling her lightsaber to her. In a flash, she was ready to fight. Both Jedi walked towards the dark man. His lightsaber was ignited. The dark side flowed from him. But the light side flowed from Kirana and Obi-Wan.  
  
Shmi Skwalker continued to run, not knowing where to go. As she ran, she collided into something soft. She looked up. Instantly, her face full of fear was replaced with relief. 


	10. Speaking with Kirana

Part 10  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn hurried quickly through the small city of Mos Espa. He used the force to guide him towards the two padawans that were locked in a duel with their evil attacker. Qui-Gon loved both of them and knew they were strong, but it could not ease the worry Qui Gon felt. As he rushed, he saw a woman coming his way at full speed. She was not aware of him. She collided with him. She looked up and Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
Shmi Sywalker stared into the loving face of Qui-Gon Jinn. The man who had given her son a better life.  
  
"Shmi!" said Qui-Gon as he put his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Are you all right?"  
  
Shmi shook her head. "A man I have never seen before is fighting with two young Jedi!"  
  
Obi-Wan and Kirana thought Qui-Gon. "Where are they? Obi-Wan is my padawan learner and Kirana is also a padawan. We came to rescue you and I sent them. Tell me, where are they?" asked Qui-Gon, with concern in his voice.  
  
"They are in my house!" said Shmi.  
  
"Let's go. Stay close to me and you'll be safe." With that, Qui-Gon held Shmi's hand as they both made their way towards her hut.  
  
Lightsabers clashed. The man wheeled and spun with astonishing ease. Obi- Wan constantly attacked, without slowing. Kirana tried to find an opening but the man was too smart to give them one. With quick, hard strokes of her lightsaber, she engaged herself in close combat, refusing to let the man bring down his lightsaber. The man, leaping and somersaulting showed no signs of giving up. Obi-Wan hit powerful blows, each one with speed and strength. Then, all of a sudden, their attacker slowed down. Obi-Wan looked to see his Master appear on the scene, already attacking the man with power. The man frowned at this turn of events. He then jumped into the air and flipped, landing several feet away from the Jedi. He gave one last evil smile and then vanished as if he had never existed.  
  
Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber. "I'd wish he would stop doing that."  
  
Kirana stood quietly, trying to breathe normally. She shuddered as she remembered the way that man had looked at her.  
  
"I guess he thought he was outnumbered three to one, so he left," said Obi- Wan as he stood right beside Kirana.  
  
But Qui-Gon shook his head. "Do not be so sure, Obi-Wan. he might have planned it this way. But I am certain he will return."  
  
"Qui-Gon, is everything fine?" asked Shmi who was standing beside him.  
  
As Qui-Gon's eyes fell on Shmi, he instantly knew why the man had come. He came here to attack Shmi, to kill her so Anakin would bring out his hate and anger. That was the only explanation that seemed logical for Qui-Gon. He put his hand on Shmi's shoulder. "We are fine for now but we must leave this place and go back to Coruscant."  
  
Qui-Gon, Shmi and Kirana started to leave but Obi-Wan held Kirana's hand. "I must speak to you," he said.  
  
Qui-Gon turned around.  
  
"It'll only be a minute, Master," said Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and he and Shmi made their way towards the ship.  
  
Kirana and Obi-Wan stared at each other. Then they threw their arms around one another, grateful they were both alive. Obi-Wan looked adoringly at her. Thank you Kirana, for saving me.  
  
No Obi, I'm just glad you're okay, thought Kirana. Even though neither had spoken aloud, they knew each other's thoughts. Kirana rested her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder, closing her eyes. Mixed emotions flooded her mind. For some reason, she wanted to be close to Obi-Wan. She tried to deny her feelings but she couldn't. Shaking the feelings away didn't help. She felt someone shaking her gently. It was then she realized Obi-Wan was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Ah, Kirana, would you be so kind as to let me go? We should get going."  
  
Kirana saw amusement in his eyes. Kirana blushed scarlet. She hadn't realized she had been holding onto Obi-Wan while he was trying to get free! She immediately removed her hands from his neck and looked down.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at this, obviously enjoying watching Kirana shy away from him. "Come on, we must be going, Ki," said Obi-Wan as he took her hand.  
  
The sun had started to go down, and the people of Mos Espa had already begun to close their stores.  
  
"So, are you okay? You still seem shaken. What's wrong?" asked Obi-Wan with concern.  
  
"Nothing......is wrong." said Kirana.  
  
"Dont tell me that. I know what happened..." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off as if it were diffucult for him to say it. He looked into her eyes and saw pain. "He...kissed you, didn't he?" asked Obi-Wan quietly.  
  
Kirana gulped. "Yes...he did, but how did you know that?"  
  
"When you started calling my name, telling me to wake up, I saw images, images of you. I saw how you were in so much pain. It was like I was lost in an unknown world, one that I couldn't escape. Then I saw what he did and how he hurt you," said Obi-Wan as his voice became soft.  
  
"Obi, it was horrible! I was so angry that he hurt you, but I pushed all of my dark thoughts towards him, away from me, so the light side, the force could help me. It worked and I was saved. But it was nothing like I have ever experienced. His touch burned, like blazing hot fire. I could feel evil coming from him. His darkside..."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help. I would never have let him hurt you like that. I blame myself," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"No Obi, it wasn't your fault. Please listen to me," protested Kirana as she looked into his eyes. But when she looked into his eyes, she saw revenge.  
  
"Obi-Wan, it's un-Jedi like to want revenge. That leads to the darkside. Please, just forget about him, forget your anger. This is not the way."  
  
Finally, his anger left his eyes and his eyes became sincere. "I'm sorry Kirana. You are right. Revenge is not the way. I just don't want him to ever hurt you again. The force will protect you from all evil. It always has and will forever."  
  
"Yes Obi, I know..." 


	11. You could use a good kiss

Part 11

Qui-Gon stared at the still form on the bed. Her eyes were closed and he could hear her soft breathing. He put his hand gently on her forehead. At that, Shmi opened her eyes and saw the caring face of Qui-Gon. She gave him a weary smile. "You are finally awake. The operation was successful; you no longer need to worry. You are free now, Shmi" assured Qui-Gon.

Shmi felt relieved. Finally, after all these years, she was no longer a slave. But then, instantly, her face became a frown. "Where is Anakin? Is he alright" she asked.

"Anakin is fine. He is safe in the hands of the Jedi Council. You will soon meet them" he replied, smiling down upon her.

She stared at him. "Tell me now, why was that man trying to take my life? I am just a slave."

Qui-Gon sighed. "I think I have found the reason why you were attacked. You see Shmi, Anakin is strong in the force, the council knows it too. But when I requested that Anakin be trained, they said no because he was far too old to begin training, as all Jedi have been taken from birth. They saw that Anakin had too much fear and anger in him and that is why he did not come with us to rescue you. They wanted to watch over him. They know how much you mean to Anakin. Now, that dark attacker knows too. He tried to kill you so that it would bring out Anakin's fear and anger, which would lead him to the dark side. This path is easy to follow and Anakin has much to learn to control his fear and anger."

Shmi lay motionless, letting all of Qui-Gon's words sink in. She now understood, but one question remained inside her. "What about you, Qui-Gon? About Anakin"

"Anakin is strong in the force. He is the chosen one, the one who will bring balance to the force. I believe Anakin will become a Jedi" he said as he smiled.

Kirana sat in a chair, rubbing her sore arms and legs. They still hurt from the fight but she soon used her Jedi healing powers to ease the pain. She looked at her hands, bruised. She rubbed them, trying to ease her pain when she heard a soft tapping at her door. "Come in" she said.

Obi-Wan walked in the room, no longer wearing his robe, but instead a thick white tunic and white trousers. His almost knee length boots were brown, but no longer had any sand caked on them. He smiled and sat down next to her. To her dismay, she found her heart beating wildly.

Why did her heart jump every time he came near her? She did not like him; it was absurd to think she would have feelings for him.

"So, what are you up to" he asked, staring at her.

Kirana looked at her hands. "Nothing much, except my hands feel really sore."

Without another word, Obi-Wan reached out and took both of her hands and started massaging them. Kirana gulped, she could feel the warmth in his hands. She had to admit her hands did feel much better. Kirana felt embarrassed, to be so close to him. A part of her wanted him to stop what he was doing but to her surprise, another part didn't. But soon her sense of dignity prevailed. After all, she was a Jedi and so was he.

"Stop it" she said finally.

Obi-Wan looked up, not stopping. "Stop what" he asked teasingly.

"Stop it. My hands are dirty" she said nervously.

Obi-Wan had to laugh. "My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of"

She looked at him boldly. "Afraid? Of getting my hands dirty."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't think so, Ki. You are afraid of admitting your feelings for me. Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm alright" he said.

"Well...sometimes. When you're not acting like a snob." she said shyly.

Then, he slowly reached out and pulled Kirana towards him.

They both closed their eyes as Obi-Wan pressed his lips against Kirana's. A moment of silence passed through them. Kirana pulled away from him and quickly stood up. Obi-Wan gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Um...nothing, I'm just tired, that's all" she responded, not looking at him.

"Why do you deny your feelings" he pressed on.

Kirana frowned. "I don't deny them. They are perfectly clear. And as for having feelings for you, I'm afraid not."

Obi-Wan just smiled. "Then why are you so shy around me? You are turning more red by the minute. Explain that."

Kirana felt her face flush. "I'm just hot."

Obi-Wan stood up and crossed his arms. "Really. You didn't seem like you wanted to let me go back on Tatooine."

Kirana started to become angry. "I was just glad that you were okay so then I hugged you. Is it a crime to be grateful"

Obi-Wan smirked. "That makes a good story. But I think you just can't bear to let me out of your sight."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laserbrain" said Kirana hotly, annoyed at his arrogance.

"They aren't delusions and you know it, don't you? You are just too proud to admit it" said Obi-Wan smoothly.

Kirana stared at him in disbelief. "You think you are just so charming. You think that every girl that passes you, will fall for your animal charms. Well, I'm sorry but I'm a little smarter than that"

Obi-Wan looked at her in the eye. "Yeah, you go around acting so noble, thinking you know everything about everyone! You know you enjoyed that kiss."

"Ha! You assume too much. I'd rather kiss a bantha." she spat angrily.

"I can arrange that. Believe me, you could use a good kiss. You've been so busy trying to be a Jedi, that you've forgotten how to be a women. If you'd have let go for a minute, I could have helped you. But now it's too late, Ki! You missed your big opportunity" he said.

"I think I can survive" she smirked.

"Yeah, we'll see" retorted Obi-Wan.

Kirana glared at him. "You think too highly of yourself. But mark my words, Obi-Wan Kenobi, your pride will be your downfall."

Obi-Wan reeled back, stung by her words. He stared at her.

Kirana could feel angry tears in her eyes. The words had flung out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Well" he started. "I think that's my cue to leave. Uh... goodbye" said Obi-Wan as he walked out of the room.

Kirana stared after him.

A/n

Hello all . im very sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I've been very busy. I promise the next one will be out in a day maybe even later today. I would like to thank all of you that reviewed. So thanks Mystress Daedra, scarlettWALES Chaos-Vloors and NintendoKat. I would also like to remind the rest of my readers. The more reviews the sooner I post. Thanks all.


	12. Planet Zeriaa?

Part 12

A hooded figure stood high on the balcony overlooking Coruscant. His concealing dark robes made him seem like a monster in the night. He smiled as he turned to look at the man standing beside him. His companion was young, strong and impatient.

"The plan is going well as planned, my young apprentice" cackled the voice of Darth Sidious.

"Yes Master. They are headed towards Coruscant, but before they reach it, there is a small planet called Zeriaa" said Darth Maul as his yellow eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yes Lord Maul. She will make a great ally for the dark side and the perfect bait" said Sidious with an evil laugh.

"She will be perfect" he responded.

"Go now, and make sure you do not fail me, Lord Maul." said Sidious.

"Yes Master" said Darth Maul as he turned and walked towards his ship, smiling with anticipation.

Qui-Gon sat quietly trying to concentrate, when he looked to see his young padawan approaching him quickly. By the looks of his face, Qui-Gon could tell he was angry. "What is the matter Obi-Wan" he asked.

Obi-Wan walked straight towards the window, looking out in space. "She's impossible" he said.

Now Qui-Gon understood. Once again, Obi-Wan and Kirana had gotten in an argument.

Obi-Wan continued on. "She thinks she's the most noble and intelligent person to walk this planet! She's too proud."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "I take it you had an argument with Kirana" he said.

Obi-Wan turned around. "Yes. I just can't stand her presence. Every time I say something to her, she takes it the wrong way. She's so uptight and she calls me arrogant"

"But Obi-Wan, do you mean what you say to her" asked Qui-Gon.

"Well-yes, sometimes. I just want her to admit things and she never does" he replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I don't want to have anything to do with her."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I think you like her already, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stared at him. "Like her? Don't be absurd. I can't possibly like anyone who is so self-righteous all the time."

"Be mindful of your feelings, Obi-Wan" said Qui-Gon as he got up and left the room.

"Yes, Master" said Obi-Wan as he stood motionless.

Kirana sat in a chair, scanning the computer. She had nothing else to do, so she was exploring her surroundings. As she looked at the computer screen, she saw the various numbers of planets that the ship was passing by. She clicked on each planet, to know more about them.

Obi-Wan headed towards the main cabin when he noticed Kirana. He frowned. The passage way was so narrow here that he wondered if he could possibly avoid brushing against her as he passed. No such luck. Their bodies brushed against each other and Kirana turned to look at him.

With mixed feelings, she turned back around. Kirana could feel guilt pass through her, remembering what she had said to him. From looking at his face, she could tell he was not pleased to see her. But when she remembered what he had said to her, that made her upset again, so she tried to push all thoughts about him out of her mind. Little did she know that Obi-Wan was thinking the exact thing she was.

As Obi-Wan passed her, he too felt guilty for what he had said. He didn't like to argue with her. He wanted to apologize, but a stubborn part of him refused to. Oh well, I'll let her say sorry first. But her angry words still echoed through him. "Your pride will be your downfall."

Shmi smiled as Qui-Gon entered the room. He sat down next to her. "So, how are you feeling" he asked, smiling in return.

"Oh, fine. I'm, just worried about Anakin, that's all." she said slowly.

Qui-Gon stared at her eyes. "Yes, I could see that you won't rest until you see him for yourself" he laughed.

"But what about you? You seem preoccupied with something." Shmi pointed out.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Well, it's about Obi-Wan and Kirana. They continue to argue with one another. With them arguing, they cannot work together peacefully and keep their attention focused on what is needed to be done."

Shmi looked at him with sympathy. "But I thought they had feelings for each other. I have never seen them argue."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, it is obvious they do, but they are in many ways very different and yet, very alike. I hope they set aside their disputes and become better friends."

Shmi smiled. "You care for both of them deeply."

"Yes, I do. But I know Obi-Wan better than I know Kirana. I know how stubborn he can be. He's like the son I will never have."

"Anakin thinks you would make a wonderful father. He really looks up to you" said Shmi.

Qui-Gon grinned. "And what about you"

Shmi blushed. "Well, yes, I think so too."

Both of them just stared at each other, not knowing what else to say. Shmi could feel a peaceful kind of warmth spread over both of them.

The darkness swirled around Kirana. It was like a spirit, mocking her. A blazing hot fire. A dark man. There was no escape. Kirana stroked again and again with her lightsaber, keeping her mind with the force. She looked into his yellow eyes, eyes full of hatred and evil. His devilish face with black and red tattoos. His haunting smile. He came closer and closer to her, holding his double sided lightsaber, bringing his face only inches from hers. His hand stroked her face. Her face burned. Kirana jumped high and landed behind him. But he was ready. He twisted and slashed at her with powerful blows, pushing her back. But wait, where had her light saber gone? She had no way to defend herself. She looked at the madman's eyes. She ran as fast as she could, trying to escape him.

She gasped. Mist surrounded her. She found herself staring at the wall. Strangely, it was moist. She had been cornered. She spun around, the man came closer, like a giant panther closing in on his prey. Suddenly, she felt a white hot pain sear through her body as his lightsaber went through her. She felt calm and watched all this happening in slow motion.

Obi-Wan ran towards her. His face was filled with pain. She could hear his screams. "Nooooooooo".

Kirana opened her eyes and gasped as she stared at the face in front of her.


	13. Dreams

Part 13

His dark eyes were full of concern. The touch of his hand felt warm and assuring. Kirana threw her arms around him, bringing his body close to hers for comfort, trying to stop the trembling of her body. Trying to forget her nightmare.

Obi-Wan held Kirana tight, to keep her from shaking. He could feel his shoulder become wet with her tears. He could feel her heart beat rapidly against his chest. His heart went out to her. Kirana, don't worry, I am here. It was just a dream. No one can hurt you.

Slowly, Kirana pulled away from him. Obi-Wan held her on his lap and with his free hand, he gently wiped away her tears, which fell across her lovely features. Kirana breathed deeply to keep herself from shuddering.

"Are you all right Kirana?" asked Obi-Wan.

Kirana looked around, her eyes full of uncertainty. When she didn't answer his question, Obi-Wan gently pulled her up from his lap.

"Come, lets go to one of the larger rooms where we can talk," he said.

"Alright," she agreed and allowed herself to be lead from her room.

Both of them quietly made their way to the main cabin which had a magnificent view of the stars. They walked inside and the door shut behind them, making a hissing sound.

"Kirana, are you alright?" again asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm fine, now, I guess," she said quietly.

"Tell me, Ki. What happened in your dream?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I - I'm not sure," she said, looking down.

"Kirana, please tell me, I want to help you," he said as he tried to convince her. He came until he stood right in front of her, refusing to give up. She lifted her head up and her eyes met with his. She then told him slowly, every detail of her dream.

"This dream, you've had it before?" he asked.

"Yes I have. It was the night before we left for Tatooine. I told Master Windu about it. You see, both dreams were similar, except the second one was a bit different and had more detail. In the first one, I wasn't that aware of my surroundings, all I could see was darkness. The second time, I felt mist and the walls had moisture," she frowned, trying to remember all the details.

"Was there anything else?"

She looked at him nervously. "I had no lightsaber. That was strange because in the first one I did and in the very beginning of the second. But I don't understand, why wouldn't I have my lightsaber? I remember feeling so helpless. I couldn't fight and then I was cornered into a wall and there was no way out."

"You keep dreaming of him," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, he's always there. And - when his lightsaber went through me, it was an odd feeling, almost peaceful. Then - the last thing I saw was your face..." she stopped, as if she had found it difficult to speak. "But how did you know I was having a dream?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "It was quite strange, I can't explain it, but somehow, I knew you were in trouble, I could feel it. Your cries were so strong and loud in my mind, I couldn't block it out. Then, I went to your room and found you shaking, so I tried to wake you," he put his hands on her shoulders.

Kirana was speechless. How could this be? How can we have a connection so strong through the force? It didn't make any sense to her. They argued constantly and she didn't understand why they had a connection. I wouldn't think we would be able to reach each other this way. But then, she remembered Tatooine, how she had saved Obi-Wan through the force, how she had called out to him.

"I know this is hard to believe. It's unexplainable, but maybe we do have a deep connection between us." His blue eyes looked into hers.

Kirana didn't say anything, but she smiled. "Well, now I know I can always count on you, Obi. Thanks for being there for me."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're welcome, and I also want to thank you, for putting up with me. And, uh, while we are actually being nice to each other, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday..." His eyes focused on her lips.

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Kirana immediately knew what he was referring to. Kirana blushed, remembering how he had kissed her.

"Don't, Obi. I should be the one to say sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I guess I was just, I don't know, stubborn and upset," she said quietly.

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "But let me ask you something, I'm serious. Did you ever have any feelings for me at all?"

Kirana felt her face flush. What should she say? "I, um...well, maybe, sometimes...I might have...," she looked at her feet.

Pleased, Obi-Wan held both of her hands and drew her closer. Kirana didn't resist. "I see, well then, that changes everything," he laughed. "Why are you trembling?"

"I'm - I'm not trembling," she insisted shyly. When she looked at his face, she realized he never looked more handsome then he did now.

Obi-Wan could see she was affected by his closeness. He slowly lowered his face and pressed his lips against hers. But this time, she didn't pull away. As their lips met, it seemed forever, like an eternity shared between them. He slowly pressed trails of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, before bringing his lips to hers once again. They kissed with so much passion, that Kirana had to pull away to catch her breath. They both smiled at each other and felt a peaceful kind of emotion between them.

Kirana rested her head on his chest. She could feel his hands on her bare arm. Wait a minute. Bare arm? At that instant, she realized what she was wearing. She looked down at her nightgown that barely reached her knees. It had no sleeves, but instead two thin straps on her shoulder. In shame, she disengaged herself from his arms. She had forgotten her robe!

Obi-Wan grinned as he realized. He removed his robe and placed it around her shoulders.

"Oh, thank you," said Kirana as she cuddled into his robe, enjoying it's warmth and spicy musk scent.

"You don't have to thank me, Ki." Then he added, with a rakish grin, "Although, I have to admit you looked rather lovely before I gave you my robe." He laughed as he moved out of the way, avoiding Kirana's playful punch on his arm.

"Yeah, well, that's the last time you'll ever see me wear that in front of you! It's inappropriate." she said, trying not to smile.

"What a shame!" replied Obi-Wan.

Kirana rolled her eyes. "Okay, hotshot. I think I'd better go now, it's late."

But before she could turn away, Obi-Wan kissed her one more time. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," she said as she hugged him.

"Goodnight," said Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon sat in a deep trance when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion. He jumped up and raced towards the control room. Alarms blared out everywhere. "What was that?" asked Qui-Gon.

The pilot looked grim. "Something hit us and it was no accident." He pointed outside.

"Pirates. Only pirates have vessels like those," said Qui-Gon.

At that moment, Obi-Wan, Kirana and Shmi walked in.

"Master, what happened?" asked Obi-Wan.

"We're being attacked by pirates," said Qui-Gon, looking at his apprentice.

The pilot frantically threw the hyperspace throttle forward, trying to get to lightspeed. Everyone braced themselves but nothing happened.

"It's not working!" said Shmi, with alarm.

"One more direct hit, and we're done for!" exclaimed Kirana.

"Why are they attacking us? We have nothing of value," said the pilot.

"We know that, but they do not. We must land somewhere. We won't be able to hold out against them for long." said Qui-Gon.

Shmi looked at the panel. "Look, we can land at this small planet named Zeriaa."

Obi-Wan looked at his mentor. "She's right, Master. We have no other choice."

Kirana cut in. "But it could be dangerous, it could be poisonous down there."

Qui-Gon frowned. "We'll be no safer up here than down there. Let's go!" he said.

The pilot quickly maneuvered the ship towards the small, colorful planet, trying to avoid the hits from the pirates. "They're coming in too fast!" said the pilot.

Then the worst possible thing happened. A direct hit was made at the back of their ship. A warning sign flashed. "We're losing oxygen!" said Obi-Wan.

Suddenly, the shooting had stopped. Kirana looked out. "Hey, they stopped their attack!" she said.

"We're not out of danger yet. As soon as I land, I want everyone to evacuate. If we don't, the ship will explode with us in it. The damage is too extensive. We'll never survive," said the pilot.

Everyone looked at one another.

At full speed, the ship headed closer and closer towards Zeriaa. As soon as they landed, everyone jumped up and ran towards the hatch. But to their dismay, it wouldn't open.

"What do we do? The ship will explode!" shouted the pilot.

"Not if I can help it," said Obi-Wan. With one powerful kick, the door flew open and everyone ran as fast as they could.

"We have to get far away!" shouted Qui-Gon.

The ship exploded. Everyone dropped to the ground. When everyone opened their eyes, all that was left was a pile of debris.

Kirana stood up, wiping the dirt from her tunic when her gaze fell to the pilot on the ground. She gasped. A blaster shot had gone through him and blood began to protrude from the wound. He was dead. She turned to alert the others when a sharp voice cut through the silence.

"Don't move."


	14. Prince Xaviour

Part 14

Kirana spun around and found herself face to face with a powerful looking young man. He had no hair and he had light blue skin. His eyes were the color of the ocean and he was extremly handsome. He narrowed his eyes at her. Kirana looked behind him and saw four other men, their apprearence almost indentical to his. He held his blaster to her chest. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" he demanded.

Kirana heard Qui-Gon clear his throat. She kept her hand close to her lightsaber but Qui-Gon shook his head. He stepped forward.

"We mean you know harm. We crashed here by accident because we were attacked by pirates. We are Jedi from Coruscant and we come in peace. We are asking if you could take us to someone who can help us?"

The man listened patiently, but did not lower his weapon. He whispered something to the other men behind him. He then turned around.

"Very well. I will take you to see Prince Xaviour. Their majesties have gone away so instead you will meet the prince. But I warn you, no funny business."

Qui-Gon gave a slight nod and the man led the way.

Kirana walked in silence, taking in her surroundings. The jungle was beautiful with hundreds of different colors scattered around. Exotic flowers bloomed everywhere and the trees were so tall, that she could not see the top. The weather was humid and her tunic stuck to her skin. Obi-Wan caught up to her and fell in step beside her.

"Not exactly a warm welcome," he said, giving her a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, but then again, I don't blame them. We are strangers to them," replied Kirana.

"I don't know, there's something strange about this place. I can't explain it." Obi-Wan looked in all directions, as if searching for an answer.

"I don't sense anything." said Kirana.

He turned to Qui-Gon. "Master, have you been here before?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, padawan. This is my first time. Hopefully, the prince will be friendly and help us. But I am certain we are not in danger right now."

"This planet is so beautiful, I've never seen anything that could possibly compare to it," said Shmi.

"Yes, it is quite peaceful here as well," said Qui-Gon.

"I wonder, how far away is the place they are taking us?" said Obi-Wan.

A little while later, they came to a large golden gate that gleamed in the sunlight shining through the trees. The man stopped and pressed a button. Instantly, the gate opened, making no sound. He walked through and beckoned the others to follow. Kirana looked behind her and saw the other four men walking in silence behind them. Kirana looked around at the small city they were walking through. She marveled at how every single detail was perfect. The buildings were small but elegant. They sparkled in the sunlight. Countless numbers of fountains were scattered all around the city. The shops had color and beautiful displays. Everything was clean and Kirana could see no mistakes or flaws. This place is unbelievable!

But the thing that surprised her the most were the people. In all the years of her life, she had never seen so many beautiful people. The women and young girls with their flawless complexions and figures. The men with their lean, muscular bodies. Every feature was perfect in every way. She looked at the others, and they too were speechless. She leaned over to Obi-Wan. "Obi, don't you notice that everyone here is so beautiful?" she said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know. Strange, isn't it? I still haven't seen any flaws yet."

"But how can this be?" she wondered.

"Zeriaa," said Qui-Gon. "I have heard Zeriaa inhabits one of the most beautiful species in the entire galaxy. There is another species, the Falleen who are also considered very beautiful but the Zeriaans cannot over power one's mind."

"Are they human?" asked Obi-Wan.

"No, they are humanoids. They can change color, you know. It depends on their mood." said Qui-Gon.

"We're certainly getting a lot of attention," said Shmi. She was right. Men, women and children stared at these strangers. One child, a little boy ran towards them. Kirana smiled. He's simply adorable. she took note of his large green eyes and baby face. One little hand reached up and touched her Jedi cloak. He smiled and then did the same to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gave him a warm smile. The little boy gave out a tiny laugh and then reached his arms out, trying to tell him something. Kirana grinned.

"I think he wants you to carry him," she said.

"Really?" said Obi-Wan. He looked at her questioningly, then reached down and picked up the boy. He was so light, that Obi-Wan knew he couldn't be older than three standard years.

Then he reached out with his tiny hand and pulled Obi-Wan's braid. Behind him, Qui-Gon and Shmi began to laugh. Obi-Wan felt the pain from the boy's insistent pulling when suddenly a tall man came towards him and took the boy from his arms. He smiled in apology.

"I'm sorry about that. Kuiern was a little excited to see you all here." said the man, bouncing Kuiern in his arms.

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's alright, really."

"Hey! I don't have all day," called out the annoyed voice of the man that had been leading them.

Obi-Wan frowned at him and turned back to the boy's father. "Sorry, we must be going."

The man nodded and walked away.

Without another word, they followed their guide.

Moments later, they found themselves at the entrance to a majestic palace. The sight was breathtaking. The palace had exquisite designs etched onto the surface. Crystal clear pools were on either side of the entrance. The pillars were thick and round. Parts of the palace were made of marble and other unique stones and jewels. Handmaidens and servants were everywhere, attending to their duties. Children played by the large fountains, splashing water on each other. The whole scene was brilliant and captivating.

The man walked promptly through the doors of the palace. The interior decor was ravishing as well, expensively decorated. As the four of them walked by, they could feel the stares of the people around them. Finally they reached their destination. The man stopped just before the doorway. He turned around.

"You will wait here until I tell you." The man walked on and bowed to the prince. "Your Highness, we have some Jedi knights who wish to come before you. They have come in peace and have landed here by accident."

The prince stared hard. "Bring them before me."

The man beckoned them to come forward. With Qui-Gon in the lead, the four of them made their way towards the prince. Curious, Kirana took note of his features. She nearly fainted. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. His eyes were a deep shade of gray. His body was lean and muscular and his skin was perfectly tanned the color of golden sand. He had no hair but a shaved head. He wore little clothing, only a silky piece of cloth that came from his waist to just below his knees. Lastly, he wore a gold earring in his ear and a gold chain.

"I am Prince Xaviour of Zeriaa. Who are you and what brings you here?" he asked suspiciously.

Qui-Gon bowed respectively. "Your Highness, I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, that is Shmi Skywalker and this is another Jedi apprentice, Kirana H'lat Ri. We had the misfortune of getting attacked by pirates, so we crashed here quite by accident. We are now in need of a new ship, due to the fact that ours was destroyed."

Xaviour's gaze lingered on Kirana. His gaze was so intense, that Kirana blushed slightly and looked away. He smiled. "Ahh, Jedi Knights. We have never had any Jedi come to Zeriaa before. We are pleased with your company. We will help you, but you will have to stay here for several days because right now we have no ships to spare. Until then, enjoy your stay here. I am always pleased to have guests." Saying that, he again looked at Kirana. The prince then stood up and walked towards her. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kirana," he smiled.

Kirana felt her face flush. Beside her, she could feel Obi-Wan stiffen.

Obi-Wan moved closer to her until his hand touched hers. Noticing this, Xaviour threw a smug smile towards Obi-Wan, who gave him a sour look. Behind him, Qui-Gon and Shmi gave each other amused glances. Xaviour then clapped his hands twice, and immediately four servant girls came to his side.

"Please show our guests to their chambers. You will find everything you will need. I suggest you change out of your clothes because we will be having a dinner party, in honor of our guests, of course." the prince smiled.

"Your Highness, it is not necessary to provide us clothes, we are fine with what we have." said Qui-Gon politely.

Xaviour raised his eyebrows, eyeing their clothes in distaste. "Oh, but you must be dressed your best here on Zeriaa, it is the law."

"Very well then, we accept, Your Highness," said Qui-Gon.

With a wave of Xaviour's hand, the servants led them to their chambers without delay.

He watched Kirana leave, smiling to himself. "Hmm...very well indeed."


	15. Feelings on more than one account

Part 15

"It is the law to be dressed expensively?" asked Obi-Wan incredulously.

"It appears so," said Qui-Gon.

"Yeah, look around, everyone is dressed nicely, even the servants," pointed out Kirana.

Obi-Wan walked beside Kirana, a slight frown on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kirana.

"Prince Xaviour. I saw the way he looked at you," he said. Then he added, "And the way you looked at him."

Kirana smiled, now understanding. "I just can't believe it, the one Obi-Wan Kenobi, jealous!" she laughed.

"Don't be absurd. A Jedi does not have jealous feelings," said Obi-Wan firmly.

But Kirana rolled her eyes. "Stop being so noble for a minute and look at me."

He stared at her. "Obi-Wan, you're only human. Those are natural feelings to have but in this case, I don't see why you should have them at all. Prince Xaviour was only being polite, and besides, you know how much I care for you." She reached up and stroke his face gently.

Obi-Wan's face softened and gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, I am sorry, Ki, but admit it, you did find him attractive. I could see it in your eyes."

Kirana shrugged her shoulders. "So what if I did? That doesn't mean anything. I look for personality, how they are on the inside, that's what counts. That's why... I like you so much. You have such a sweet personality...," her voice trailed off as she realized this was the first time she had really told him what she thought of him.

Obi-Wan looked into the eyes of the girl he loved. She was pouring her heart out to him, and he was acting silly with his jealousy. Feeling ashamed, he looked away slightly.

They heard laughter behind them and they both turned around. Qui-Gon and Shmi were apparently sharing an inside joke and their bodies were shaking with laughter.

"I've never seen my Master quite so cheerful," said Obi-Wan.

Kirana agreed with him. "You're right, look at them. They're so happy together."

"Excuse me, Miss H'lat Ri and Miss Skywalker, but you will follow Suiy and I to your chambers. They will follow Rijf and Liju to their separate men's chambers," spoke the servant girl.

"All right," said Qui-Gon.

"Kirana, I'll meet you in your chambers when I'm dressed, okay?" said Obi- Wan.

Kirana nodded and Obi-Wan kissed her on her cheek before they parted.

As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their separate way to their chambers, Shmi and Kirana followed the other servant girls.

Shmi smiled at Kirana. "You really admire that young man, don't you?" she asked.

Kirana blushed slightly. "Yes, I really love Obi-Wan. I've never met anyone like him. But what about you? You seem to really like Master Jinn," said Kirana, grinning.

This time, it was Shmi's turn to blush. "What do you mean? If you mean what I think of him, Qui-Gon is a wonderful man, I am so grateful he saved Anakin's life and... mine." Kirana laughed at Shmi's expression. She admired the older women. She was a strong women, with a caring nature.

They finally reached their chambers. Suiy took Shmi to her chamber and the other servant led Kirana. When she stepped inside, she gasped. The room was beautifully decorated with soft carpeting, which her feet sank in. The room had a large, soft bed and a large dresser full of expensive clothing. The bathroom was spacious and included a spa. The prince had been right. Everything she could possibly want was in her room.

"My name is Heti and I will serve you in any way you need me. Everything you need is here, and if you do need my assistance just press that button on the wall by the desk and I will come to you." She smiled. "You are very beautiful," she said shyly.

"Oh, thank you," replied Kirana. She looked at the girl and saw that she was no older than 14 standard years. Kirana thought she was pretty, with her dark brown eyes and her long, straight brown hair with gold streaks. She wore a simple yet elegant dark green hooded robe.

"This place, it's so wonderful," said Kirana.

"Yes, it is," replied Heti.

"You look very young. How long have you been here?" asked Kirana as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I am 13, but will turn 14 in the next month. I have lived here all my life. Are you really a Jedi?" she asked.

Kirana nodded. "Actually, I'm an apprentice, not a full Jedi Knight yet. My Master was unable to come."

"Where are you from?" asked Heti curiously.

"I'm from Coruscant. I live in the Jedi Temple, that's where I train," replied Kirana proudly.

"Wow, Coruscant? I heard it's just one big city, am I right?"

"Yes, that's exactly it. Do you have any family, Heti?" asked Kirana.

She shook her head sadly. "No...I don't. I'm the only one, but I have a lot of friends, and they are like my family. How about you?"

"I understand how you feel. I don't remember my family much, I was taken when I was only a few months old by the Jedi Council. Now, they are my family." Kirana looked around her room. "Let me ask you something, why is it the law to be dressed so formally all the time?"

"You see, we consider beauty one of the most important things in life. We think that you should always be dressed your best. It's always been like that," said Heti.

Kirana grinned. "All this is really nice, but all I need is a nice clean pair of tunics and my robe and I'm all set! I don't care about getting anyone's attention."

Heti laughed, her tone melodious. "Well, it's too late for that. His Highness seems to already have taken notice of you."

"Really?" asked Kirana, even though she knew the girl's words were true.

"Oh yes, he seems to like you very much. Do you like him?" she asked.

Kirana stared at her in surprise. "Of course not! I have to admit he is very handsome but that's it, I hardly know him. But anyway, it wouldn't matter because I'm not here for that," she smiled, thinking of Obi-Wan. Heti smiled knowingly. "Oh, you care for that young Jedi who came with you. What is his name? I think he is rather handsome," she added shyly.

Kirana smiled. "His name is Obi-Wan and I agree with you."

Then Heti frowned slightly. "You'd better keep him away from Her Highness."

Kirana looked puzzled. "Her Highness? What do you mean?"

Heti nodded. "Princess Kiva. If she ends up liking him, she'll do in anything in her power to keep him. She's 16 standard years."

Kirana had to laugh. "A sixteen year old princess is that bad?"

"She is horrible, one of the most arrogant people in the universe! She is worse than the prince himself," said Heti.

"Well, we'll just see about that. I'm not scared of a little princess." Kirana laughed once again.

"I think you should be getting ready now, dinner will be served soon. Do need any help?" asked Heti.

"Uh, no, thank you. I'll manage on my own," replied Kirana.

Heti nodded and left the room, leaving Kirana alone.

"Ah...much better," said Obi-Wan as he stepped out of the shower. Wrapped in a towel, he walked towards the dresser, where he looked for something to wear. Oddly, there was nothing there. Puzzled, he stood thinking when he heard a soft knock at the door. The door opened and there stood a servant girl, holding a pair of clothes. Her face flushed red as she saw Obi-Wan.

"I'mI'm so sorry Sir, to interrupt you. But here are your clothes for tonight," she stammered.

Obi-Wan smiled politely. "It's okay, thank you." She put the clothes on the dresser and quickly left the room.

He stared at the clothes she had left him. He picked them up. They were very elegant and sophisticated. He had never worn anything so fancy. He smiled. A nice clean tunic and his robe was all he needed, he was simple and didn't need all this.

What a mess they had gotten themselves in. First of all, what should have been a simple journey to Tatooine to rescue Shmi turned into a battle with a tatooed monster, then they found themselves attacked mercilessly by pirates, and finally landed in this strange planet with a conniving prince. He frowned. He didn't like the Prince at all. He also didn't like the way he had stared at Kirana. She had told him that Prince Xaviour was harmless, but how could she be so sure?That man isn't trustworthy, that's for sure. Obi-Wan didn't realize why it bothered him so much. It was unlike him to feel this way.

"You don't trust him," said Qui-Gon as he stood behind Obi-Wan, already dressed.

Obi-Wan turned around in surprise. He had been so busy thinking, that he hadn't realized his Master had entered the room.

"No, I don't. There's just something about him...," started Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Do not set your anxiety on him, it is not worth it. Keep your concentration focused where it should be."

"Yes, Master," said Obi-Wan.

Finally, Qui-Gon broke into a smile. "You look very nice, Obi-wan."

"Thank you Master, and so do you. I've never seen you so dressed up before," said Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon laughed. "I know, padawan. It's a change for me. Well, I think we are ready to go. I wonder if Shmi is already dressed?" asked Qui-Gon, more to himself than anyone.

Obi-Wan looked at his Master's twinkling eyes.He looks rather eager to see Shmi. He smiled to himself. When Obi-Wan didn't answer, Qui-Gon looked at him, noticing the look of amusement on his padawan's face.

Obi-wan grinned. "You are eager to see Shmi, aren't you?"

Qui-Gon felt his face flush. "No, what are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan looked him straight in the eye. "Come on Master, must you hide it from me?"

Qui-Gon looked away. "Hide? I'm not hiding anything," he insisted.

Now Obi-Wan had to laugh. He raised his eyebrows. "You like her, don't you?"

But Qui-Gon shook his head slightly. "Shmi is a marvelous person. She is warm and kind, as well as... beautiful."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears. His Master, whom he had known so long, was in love! What would the council say? But from observing the expression on his mentor's face, he could tell it was not the best time to say so. He just smiled and reached for his lightsaber. He clipped it on his trousers just out of view from the outside of his suit, but within easy reach, just in case anything happened. v"Ready?" called out Qui-Gon who was already at the door.

Obi-Wan nodded as they both left the room.

"Hmm... not bad," said Kirana as she looked at herself in the mirror.

As soon as Heti had left, she had gone straight to bathe and then picked a dress to wear. She wasn't used to wearing dresses, in fact, she rarely wore them at all. She heard a knock at her door and she walked across the room to open it.

Obi-Wan stood there. "Well Kirana," his words died on his lips when he saw her. She looked absolutely stunning, wearing a long, sleeveless silver dress that looked beautiful with her slim, yet muscular body.

Kirana felt her face heat up when she stared at Obi-Wan. He was dressed in a white suit and white trousers which accentuated his strong, lean frame. She smiled shyly at his stare.

Obi-Wan walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks," she replied as he slowly kissed her on her lips. He smelled wonderful, a spicy musk scent. She traced his jaw line with her finger. "You look so handsome, Obi."

"Thank you," replied Obi-Wan as he playfully nuzzled her neck. Kirana then tried to pull away.

"Come on, we should be going," she said.

Obi-Wan grinned. "All right, my lady," he said as he bowed.

Kirana rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door.

"Shmi, may I come in?" asked Qui-Gon as he stood in front of her chamber.

"Yes," called out Shmi.

Qui-Gon opened the door and he looked at her in surprise. At that moment, she had never seemed more beautiful than she did now. She wore a long, simple yet elegant dark blue dress.

Shmi gave him a shy smile as she felt butterflies rise in her stomach. Why did her heart jump whenever she was near him? He looked very handsome, wearing a white suit that went perfectly with his tall, strong features.

"You look beautiful, Shmi," said Qui-Gon.

Shmi smiled. "Thank you,"

"Shall we go?" asked Qui-Gon, holding out his arm.

"Yes," and then the both of them left the room together.

Kirana and Obi-Wan entered the dining room, which was quite spacious and lavishly decorated. A large table was already filled with people and the Prince sat at the head of the table. As soon as he saw Kirana, he smiled. He got up and walked towards them.

Smiling, he kissed Kirana's hand. "You look ravishing,"

Kirana blushed and smiled. "Thank you, your Highness."

"Why don't you and your party come this way?" He held Kirana's hand and led her to the empty seats right next to where he sat.

Obi-Wan frowned and followed them. He took a seat across from her and was also next to the Prince. Moments later, Qui-Gon and Shmi entered and joined them. Sitting next to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon noticed the expression on his padawan's face. In his mind, he said,Obi-Wan, remember what I told you.

Yes, Master, Obi-Wan replied.

Several servants walked around the room, serving trays full of exotic dishes. Kirana felt her mouth water. She had not eaten in many hours.

"So, are all Jedi Knights from Coruscant?" asked Xaviour.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, not all, Your Highness. The Jedi Council live on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple. Many apprentices are trained there."

"I see, so you are an apprentice to Qui-Gon?" said Xaviour, looking directly at Kirana.

"No, Master Jinn is not my Master. My Master is on Coruscant and was unable to come. Master Jinn is Obi-Wan's Master," she pointed to Obi-Wan.

"Interesting," said Xaviour as he glanced from Obi-Wan to Kirana. "I have never seen Jedi fight before, that is something I would like to see," he said, looking at them expectantly.

"Well, we often train, maybe you can come and watch, if you'd like," offered Kirana, ignoring the look of annoyance she got from Obi-Wan.

Xaviour smiled. "Splendid! I shall see to it."

"So...why is this planet so isolated from others?" asked Obi-Wan.

Xaviour gave him a charming smile. "Because we feel the need to be away from the other worlds, we do things our own way, live our own lifestyle. We don't need interference from outsiders," he looked directly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan knew he was referring to him. He looked at Qui-Gon, but he was in a deep conversation with Shmi. He then smiled.

"Maybe a little interference would be good for you. After all, a little influence never hurts anyone," said Obi-Wan returning his smile. He then felt a slight kick under the table and saw Kirana giving him a scolding look. What? I'm only talking. Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders.

You're offending His Highness. Kirana stared at him.

If Xaviour was indeed offended, he didn't show it. He instead stood up from the table. "Would you like to dance?" asked Xaviour, holding out his hand to Kirana.

She looked from him to Obi-Wan. She knew Obi-Wan would not like it, but she had to be polite. After all, Xaviour was the prince and she didn't want to do anything that would make him upset. She wanted their stay on Zeriaa to be free from arguments and misunderstandings.

"I would be honored, Your Highness,"

Smiling, Xaviour held Kirana's hand and led her away from the table. He then threw a smug look towards Obi-Wan, saying Too bad, Jedi. I have found your weakness.


End file.
